Behind These Hazel Eyes
by CherryTootsiePop
Summary: Alec is forced to realize his feelings towards Max.  And he wasn't ready for it.  What will he do?  Set after the episode Freak Nation.
1. Tell Him

**Title: Behind These Hazel Eyes **

_**Chapter 1: Tell Him**_

**Background:** Set right after Freak Nation. All transgenics are now forced to stay behind the walls of Terminal City. They are now trying to cope up with the new life they have. And it's not easy. Aside from more pressing matters, Alec is now forced to face something he didn't really realize before. His feelings towards Max.

**Pairing:** slight ML / MA (eventually? hopefully)

**Disclaimer: I don't own DA or any of the original characters there.**

**Rating: Mature for languange and sexual themes.**

* * *

_LOGAN: Now look what you've done..._

* * *

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since the siege of Terminal City. Nothing much has changed. Police authorities stood guard around the perimeter. No one got in. And no one got out. Or at least that was what they all thought. 

**"How's everything?"** Max asked as she approached Alec who was currently checking the inventory of their supplies.

Creasing his brows, he lifted up his gaze from the clipboard he was holding and turned to look at her. **"As far as food is concerned we're good for at least ****two ****weeks."**

Pressing his lips, Alec moved to close the clipboard and fully faced Max. A soft heavy sigh escaped his lips. **"Max, we can't live like this. We're trapped ****like ****rats here and some of the transgenics are getting a little bit agitated. I know we agreed on taking a stand but it's been two weeks Maxie. Two weeks. We****haven't heard anything from you."**

Max exhaled loudly at that. **"Don't you think I know that Alec? I can't just declare an all out war with the whole world. Taking a stand doesn't mean d****eclaring war. I don't want anybody getting hurt. Trained to kill or not, we're not going to prove to those people outside that we're just like what they think ****we are. Like savage animals."** It wasn't easy. Being the leader. Filling in the position certainly wasn't as colorful as the name. It wasn't just her now. It was the whole transgenic population. Everyone depended on her. And it was now finally sinking in. As much as she didn't want to be scared, she was. Or was beginning to be.

She had a point. And a good one at that. His face softened. Taking a step forward, he tilted his head to the side to catch her attention. And it did. Max looked at him. **"I'll talk to them. Don't worry. You don't have to carry the entire load. I'm here. And then there's OC, Sketchy, Joshua and a whole bunch ****of ****other transgenics who'd do anything to help out. And then there's Logan..."**

Alec smiled at her for a moment before he cleared his throat. **"Speaking of which, how are you two? Been seein' you and him all lovey-dovey and what not. ****'Course with all those rubber gloves I can't see how you both can even stand it. If it were me, I'd be really, really, _really. Frustrated._ If you catch my drift ****that is."**

A dull slap echoed through the air. Alec jerked back instantly and glared at her. **"What was that for?"**

Max glared back at him. **"Me and Logan is none of your business. As a matter of fact, whatever we do it's between me and him. I don't have to explain it to ****you or to anyone for that matter."**

Alec huffed at that. He shook his head. **"Maxie, I think it is my business. Since you know, I'm your quote unquote your boyfriend. Logan has been trying ****to corner me for two weeks wanting to talk about somethin'. And for some reason, he has trouble going about it. You haven't told him that this is all bull ****have you?"** That last bit came out as a statement than a question.

In Logan's mind, technically, Max was sneaking around behind Alec's back. At least that was what Alec figured what Logan had been wanting to tell him. He could see the guilt in the other man's eyes. He could just tell him that it was all a scam to get him to stay away from Max. But at that point, Alec figured it wasn't his place to tell. Max should be the one telling him the truth. Not Alec. After all this was all her idea. He was merely a player on this so-called charade of hers.

Max shook her head. Moving towards one of the wooden boxes, she hopped up on it and took a seat. Alec pursed his lips and placed the clipboard on one of the carton boxes near him and sat next to her. He licked his lips before looking at her.

**"What are you waiting for? Tell him the truth already. I can't even bear to see the guilt in his eyes. When in the first place, he doesn't have anything to ****be ****guilty about."**

Max looked at him. A small smile on her lips. **"You know you're actually full of sense when you're not full of yourself. You should try this more often. ****Make ****sense I mean."**

His soft rich laugh permeated the air. **"Where's the fun in that? 'Sides, I think I'm horridly addicted to the sight of you glaring at me for some odd ****reason."**

She scoffed and then rolled her eyes. Max moved to stand up and faced Alec. **"Get back to work. And I'll need those reports bright and early tomorrow. ****Get ****to it."** With that said, Max turned and walked away. She needed to find Logan. They needed to talk.

Shaking his head, Alec watched her walk away.

Looks like another long day down at Terminal City. At least for him.

* * *

Think this is worth continuing? Let me know ) 


	2. One Step Forward Two Steps Back

Chapter 2: One Step Forward Two Steps back 

**Pairing: **slight ML / MA (eventually, hopefully)

**Disclaimer: I don't own DA or any of the original characters there.**

**Rating: Mature for language and sexual content.**

* * *

Max spotted Logan talking to some of the transgenics lounging about the main grounds of Terminal City. Alec was right. She should just come out and tell Logan what was going on. He deserved to know the truth. And the truth of the matter was, she loved him. He was still the one who owned her heart. And that wasn't going to change. At least she thought so. 

"**I'd give anything to have a hotdog sandwich right now. A big fat juicy hotdog with pickles on top smothered with mustard and ketchup…" **an X6 randomly blurted out. Logan could see the frustrations in their eyes as well as their voice. **"This reminds me of being inside Manticore…" **another X6 said out loud. The transgenics who were there at the time turned to look at the X6. They all agreed silently.

Logan shifted on his foot and cleared his throat. **"But at least somehow no one's going to do anything to you. No experiments. No punishments if you make mistakes. And when you have a problem you can actually tell your leader or CO or whatever you want to call it. And she'd actually help you out." **Logan smiled at them.

Kitty creased her brows at that. A transhuman who earned the nickname thanks to Alec. She was a cross breed between a human and a cat. A lioness to be specific. **"She?" **she asked. **"You mean Max?" **she added. Logan nodded at that. The transhuman rolled her eyes. She couldn't help it. **"No offense but who voted her leader? She's an O niner. She doesn't even know half of the stuff Manticore can do to you. If you ask me I'd give my vote to 494. You all see him as this trouble making X5. You should have seen him inside Manticore. If there's anyone I should be answering to, it's him. Not her." **That last part she said she nodded towards Max who was heading their way. Some of the X6 nodded. Logan simply sighed. They were entitled to their own opinion. And he can't just make them changed their mind.

"**Hey…" **Max greeted with a smile as she approached the small group. Logan greeted back softly. This was bound to be an awkward moment. He had a feeling. And it didn't help when everyone got quiet all of a sudden. Noticing that, Max creased her brows.

"**Everything okay here? Everyone settled?"**

Kitty opened her mouth but one X6 quickly moved to clap his hand over her mouth. **"Everything is fine. 494 made sure we got everything we need… Ma'am."**

Max raised her brows at that. But instead of saying anything, she nodded slowly at that. **"Call him Alec. From now on, everyone gets a name. No more calling each by their designation. First things first, we'd have to think of a name for everyone. And don't address me as ma'am. We're not in Manticore anymore." **She offered them a smile.

"**She's right. And I think you all can forgo the salutations. We're all going to be treated the same here. As equal individuals and most importantly as a person." **Logan offered to add. Turning to look at each other they smiled. Of course they failed to see Kitty's reaction as well as those of the X6. They didn't approve of this. Her being their leader and the fact that she was toying with this ordinary. In their opinion, a transgenic was to be with his or in this case, her own kind. But no one had the courage to point that out to her.

**"We need to talk..." **Max said taking the opportunity given to her. Logan nodded in response. The transhuman looking at them couldn't take it any longer. If she looked any further at the display, she was going to hurl. She stood up. **"I don't know about all of you... but I'm not going to stay watch while they act like they belong together. No offence Max, but I'm not taking any orders from him or you for that matter. While you're standing there making oogly eyes with him, I'm sure 494 is on his way taking care of things for you. I don't even get why he's answering to your orders. He's obviously got more experience on leadership than you are." **With that said, she walked away. Without a beat, the X6s followed her.

A sigh escaped from Max. Lifting up her hand, she raked her fingers through her hair. She can't very much please everybody now can she? No. Of course not all of the transgenics or tranhumans share Kitty's opinion. Or at least that was what she wanted to believe. She hoped that none of the transgenics who was helping her out was talking behind her back. Even she had to admit that Alec had more Manticore training on this kind of stuff than her. Of course she wasn't going to say that outloud, let alone say it in front of Alec. She wasn't going to add more into his already inflated ego.

Logan reached up a hand, a gloved one for that matter and rubbed Max's upper arm. The action caused her to flinch instinctively. Logan creased his brows at that. **"Sorry, bad habit..." **Max said to him when she realized what she had done. She offered him a small smile. **"Max, don't let that get to you. She's entitled to her opinion yes but you can't let that bring you down." **Max nodded. **"I know. I just hope that those who don't really believe in me see that I'm doing everything I can to help out." **Logan moved to close the big distance between them. They were now barely an inch apart.

Dammit. Him touching her like this made her wish he could really touch her. Those latex gloves made her itch. And she longed for human touch. His touch. How she wanted to kiss him. Hold him. Just be with him. Stupid virus. She already had the cure but thanks to Alec, she lost it. Alec. Why does his name always come up?

**"Hey... did you hear what I said?" **Logan asked pulling her out of her daze. Max blinked and focused on Logan. She forced a meek smile. **"I'm sorry what was it?" **Logan shook his head and smiled out of amusement. **"What were going to talk to me about?"**

**"Oh... that..." **Max replied back. Was she really going to give this a shot? Her and Logan. Was she going to pretend nothing was wrong when there was? And what happens if they had another accident? Where the hell were they going to get help? They had still yet to establish everything even the medical bay. She couldn't risk it. She didn't want Logan ending up dead just because she couldn't control her feelings. Just because she wanted badly just to be with him. A heavy sigh spilled from her lips.

**"Logan I... I can't do this... We can't do this. I'm still with Alec. And I choose to stay with him. I... belong to my own kind... I'm sorry."** She didn't turn to look at him. After saying what she didn't mean, she turned around and walked away. She never saw the pain in his eyes as he watched her.

There wasn't anything he could do. At least that was what he thought. **"I love you Max. Nothing and no one can ever change that. I just hope he makes you happy..." **he told her softly. He was sure she heard it. Exhaling softly, he turned around and walked on the opposite direction. He was willing to let her go. Her happiness was more important to him more than anything else.

_Later that night..._

**"You did what?!" **Alec asked as he stalked forward trying to catch Max's gaze. He tilted his head to make another attempt. No use. Max stared on the floor. He lifted up his hand and rubbed his forehead in slight annoyance. He made a soft mewling sound with indicated annoyance. Finally Max blinked and lifted up her gaze to look at him.

**"Alec, I can't just risk it! What if I accidentally touched him again? It's not like we can just waltz out of here and take him to the hospital! This is final Alec. No turning back. It's over. As far as this relationship is concerned it's over with me and Logan."**

**"Yeah and now you're stuck with me. No offense Max but this really ain't too plum for me. I have a girlfrined but I'm not gettin' any. Seriously Max, I can't do this. This aint gonna work and yes you can call me selfish and whatever. Bust my chops I don't care. I'm not gonna do this. No way." **Turning around, Alec made his way towards the door.

Max rolled her eyes and quickly placed herself between him and doorway. **"Will you stop thinking for yourself and help me out this once? It's only fair Alec. You owe me. For all those times I saved your sorry ass. You. Owe. Me."**

Pressing his lips, he placed his hands over his hips. Great. Now he's being ungreatful? Closing his eyes, he exhaled loudly. **"You do realize you're goin' to owe me big time for this right?" **Max lofted her brow at that and gave him an are you kidding me look. **"Oh no Alec. I'm not going to owe you. Consider this an even score." **She raised her brows at that, a smirk threatening to leave her lips as she folded her arms across her chest.

Alec groaned at that. Lifting up his hand, he scratched the back of his head and made a face. It only made Max smile. She took a step forward. **"Hey, think of it this way, you can add acting in your talents. Not that you don't have the talent already..." **With that said, she unfolded her arms, lifted up a hand and lightly tapped Alec's cheek. She gave him a cheeky smile before twirling around and opening the door. She walked out.

He closed his eyes. Great. Just. Great. Hearing the soft click of the door Alec plopped himself down on the nearest couch. Dust flew everywhere as he did so making him cough slightly. **"This is so not happening..."** he muttered softly. He might as well cross out hooking up with hot female transgenics off his to do list. Thanks to Max. Max. Why does her need always come first? It didn't matter if it spoiled his plans. Max can come running to him anytime she wanted and he'd drop what he was doing to just help her out. Even when she clearly treated him badly he still chose her need over his. What was wrong with that picture? He didn't have any clue whatsoever.

Biggs turned to look at Joshua. They were on their way to show the list of supplies and equipments they managed to get when they were stopped by Alec's raised voice. Of course curiosity getting the best of him, he stuck around even when Joshua urged him that they just return later. Biggs brushed him off, shushed him and listened to the conversation inside the room. Thank his maker for transgenic hearing. When Max walked out of the door, Biggs pulled Joshua on the corner with him so that she wouldn't see them. When he was sure Max didn't notice them, he turned to look at Joshua. **"I don't know about you big guy but I think it's time that those two got some intervention..."**

Joshua looked at him confused. **"Intervention?"**

Biggs nodded. **"Come on... We have work to do..."**


	3. Dazed and Confused

_**Chapter 3: Dazed and Confused**_

**Pairing: **slight ML / MA (hopefully…)

**Disclaimer: I don't own DA or any of the original characters on the show.**

**Rating: Mature for language and eventually sexual content.**

**NOTE: Opalshine, thanks for the feedback. I really appreciate it. And thanks to those who added me to their story alert list. Means a lot ot me D**

* * *

The past few weeks that had gone by were weird. At least for Alec. OC had been warning him not to go overboard. Of course the girl knew about this little game of theirs. She was after all Max's best of friend. Taking her advice to heart, Alec played it casual. Max on the other hand, was the one who went overboard. And that left Alec and OC both baffled. Whenever Logan was around, she'd make sure he'd notice it. A touch here, a sweet smile there. She'd even make it a point that whenever her and Alec walked together around at TC, they'd be holding hands. Now, it wasn't only Logan who knew they were an item. The entire transgenic and transhuman race knew they were a couple. Much to Alec's dismay of course. He wasn't really taken but there wasn't much he could anything about it. 

"**Okay, so let me get this straight… you and Max are together but you haven't mated?" **Mole asked Alec. In front of Biggs, Sketchy, Joshua and a bunch of other X5s. Alec sighed softly. **"Mole, my sex life isn't any of your business okay? And how would you know if we haven't? I didn't say anything and I'm sure as hell Max wouldn't kiss and tell."**

Hah. Hell the closest thing he got as far as kiss was concerned was the kiss he gave her on top of her head. When they talked about Ben. And that was a lifetime ago. Of course he wasn't going to tell them that. No way.

Biggs had to smirk at that. **"I hate to confirm what Mole said Alec but well, we can tell you know. I mean as far as scent is concerned, we can tell that you two haven't been… busy. Tell 'em Josh." **he said as he elbowed the big guy. Joshua nodded before he lifted up his hand and tapped his nose a couple of times.

Alec let out a frustrated low growl. This was certainly getting annoying. **"Look, I don't have to explain anything to any of you. It's none of your damn business."**

An X5 chuckled. Scott. **"Don't tell us you're getting rusty on that department Alec. I mean man, we look up to you. You're kind of letting us down you know…"**

Biggs had to hide his smile upon hearing this. At least he didn't have to work that hard. All the other transgenics and transhuman for that matter was unknowingly helping him and Joshua. It was about time Alec realized what him and Josh had been noticing. His unspoken feelings towards their fearless leader. Now whether something good would come out of this, Biggs didn't know. All he knew that it was best that Alec realize it. For his sake.

Alec glared at Scott. **"Listen, all of you. Whatever is happening between Max, and me it's between her and me. Got that? Good. Break time's over, get back to work." **With that said, Alec pushed himself off the crate he was leaning on started to walk towards the truck they were unloading earlier.

Joshua and Biggs looked at each other. The big guy nodded. If there was anyone who can talk to Alec and Max about this one, it was Joshua. Somehow, he can bring the soft side of both X5s. Standing up, he followed Alec.

"**Alec angry at Joshua?"**

Alec paused and turned to look at him. He offered him a small smile. **"No big guy. I'm not. I'm just…"**

"**Hey guys… How's the supply coming along?" **Max asked before stopping at the opening of the truck. She gave them all a small smile as she stuffed her hands inside her jacket pockets.

Pressing his lips, Alec started to move some of the boxes out again. **"It's comin' along fine Maxie. I'll give you the inventory list later after we're done unloading them." **Oblivious to the two was the silence around them as each of the people anticipated as to what would happen next.

Joshua stood there looking back and forth at Alec and then at Max and then at Alec again. He made a soft gruffling sound. **"Max and Alec should start getting busy…" **Alec's eyes widened at that and then turned quickly to tap the big guys' shoulder. Not so lightly at that.

"**What?" **Max asked as she knitted her brows. Alec laughed in response. **"Oh nothin' Max. You know how the sasquatch can get. Talk about talkin' nonsense there huh big fella?"**

Joshua turned to look at Alec and growled at him lightly. Alec made a face and coughed slightly turning his face away from his mouth. **"And in serious need of a brush…" **He tapped the big guy's shoulder again, lightly this time, and then returned his attention on unloading the truck again.

Max eyed Alec. She wasn't going to buy this. She pursed her lips. **"Alec. We need to talk." **It wasn't a request. It was more of a command. A tone that didn't escape to any of those who were within hearing range. Scott chuckled at that. **"Someone's in trouble…"**

Turning to look at Scott's direction, Alec glared. **"Shut up. Get back to work." **Sighing softly, he moved to walk towards Max. **"Hold the fort while I'm gone Biggs." **Alec said without turning to look back. He knew Biggs would somehow understand. He was, after all, his best friend. Next to Joshua, Alec knew he could count on the other transgenic. With that said, he followed Max.

* * *

A grunt tore from Alec's lips when his back hit the closed door roughly. **"What the hell was that for?" **he asked as he tried to push himself off it. Another grunt tore from his lips when his back hit the door again. Max's arm was held up against his neck as she held him in place. **"Max and Alec should start getting busy? What the hell have you been telling them?"**

Alec clenched his jaw at that. **"Max, I didn't tell them anything. I swear. Now can you please let me go. I do need air to breathe..." **Max only put more pressure to his neck. He groaned.

**"So Joshua's lying? Is that what you're telling me?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Yes?"**

**"Yes."**

Max added more pressure into his neck again, this time making it a little difficult to breathe. If he had it in him to hit her back he would have. But no. He just stood there and let her get away with this. Why he was doing this to himself he really had no idea.

**"Okay... okay... big guy ain't lyin'. But I didn't tell them anything I swear. Maxie..."**

Exhaling loudly, she finally pushed herself off him and took a step back. She tilted her head to the side and placed her hands on her hips indicating to him that she was very much waiting for an explanation. Alec took in a deep breath when she let go and grabbed his now sore neck. Creasing his brows he looked at her. Pressing his lips, he sighed loudly. **"Mole asked if we were together. I said yes. And then I don't know, it somehow turned into the subject of the fact that we haven't... you know. But I didn't deny nor confirmed anything. I just said that it was none of their business..."**

Max let out an irritated growl. Alec spread up his arms as if in surrender. **"Hey. Not my fault Maxie. They can tell. I personally blame the cat in our cocktail. I swear. I never tell them anything. I know I make mistakes all the time but I make sure I don't commit anything when it comes to this. 'Sides, we don't have to prove anything to them. Logan's the only reason why I'm agreeing to put a hold everything in my life. And he believes the act. Thanks to you I might add."**

That earned him a glare and a slap on his arm. Alec jerked back. **"Hey, it's true. Ask OC. You went a bit overboard. With all the touchin' and holdin' hands. I'm sure Logan got the picture." **Max sighed softly at that. She turned to look on the floor beneath her feet. **"You really think he buys it? I'm not really convinced Alec. Sketchy told me he's been askin' you know." **Alec creased his brows at that. **"Askin' about what?" **Max moved to walk further into the room and sat down on the couch. Alec followed and sat beside her. He waited for an answer. When she didn't say anything, he moved to grab her hand and linked it with hers. **"Talk to me..."**

Max exhaled softly at that. With her free hand, she ran her fingers through her hair. **"He wants to know if I'm happy Alec. If I'm happy with you. He's making sure..."**

Alec huffed at that. **"Of course you're not. I'm not even your type. Hell the only thing that's missing is you tellin' me right to my face that you in fact hate me." **Max lifted up her gaze to look at him. Alec shook his head. A small smile adorning his lips. **"Its okay Max. I know. I know where I fit in this whole equation that you seemed to create solely for me. I get it." **He let go of her hand.

**"Alec I don't..."**

**"Don't. It's okay really. I'm not doin' this to guilt trip you. I'm just sayin' the truth. Simply statin' a fact. Now, the question is, what are you goin' to do about this situation with Logan?"**

Max took her gaze off Alec and just simply stared onto the floor. The after what seemed like a minute or two she shook her head. **"I can't. I'm not going to tell him. We're doing this Alec. We're going to prove to him that I'm happy with you. And that's that."**

Alec closed his eyes as that and sighed disapprovingly. She was just torturing herself as well as Logan. Hell he could even see the hurt in both their eyes. The screwed up thing was, no one seemed to listen to him. Most of the time, his opinions were brushed aside. Hurtful as that maybe though, he didn't say anything. Not one word.

**"First thing's first..." **Max said before she moved to kneel on the couch and draped her leg over Alec's lap straddling them. Alec pulled back as he knitted his brows. **"Max what are you doing?" **he asked as he looked over her arms that were now draped on either side of his shoulders. He returned his gaze on her giving her a questioning look.

**"Hey, if we're doing this then we have to do this right. And convincing at that. Now pucker up pretty boy."**

Alec raised his brows. **"Max... we don't have to..."**

**"Shut up." **Max said cutting him off. Of course she didn't want to do this. Hell kissing Alec was the last thing she wanted to do. But if they were going to play this little charade, she was convinced that they had to at least kiss right? She had to prove to Logan that she was happy. Okay. She didn't even know why she wanted to prove something to Logan. She was confused to say the least. Settling herself more into Alec's lap, she tilted her head to the side and actually caught Alec off guard when she pressed her lips over his. It was awkward at first. Like two highschool teens having their very first kiss ever. Alec groaned in disappointment. He lifted up his hand and cupped the side of her neck then pulled back. He looked at her. **"You can do better than that you know..."**

**"Shut up." **Max retorted back to him as she made another attempt to kiss him again. Determined to get this right. This time, Alec held her back. He half smirked when Max glared at him. **"Relax..." **he said as he licked the bottom of his lip and leaned in slowly. When their lips were about to touch, Alec stopped. Obvious that he was teasing her. Max lofted an eyebrow. Alec just smirked before finally leaning in and let their lips made full contact.

The kiss started slow. Gentle. If anyone was watching, one couldn't even tell that they were just pretending. Putting up a show. Yes. A show. Alec creased his brows at that. Was it really? Anyone could be fooled. Hell even he was that close to be fooled. His stomach did flips and somersaults, he had to fight the urge to groan. He moved his other hand and cupped the other side of her neck. The kiss turned from a slow one to a more desperate one. Like they have been wanting to do this for a damn long time. Alec was so caught up in the kiss he almost missed the moan that Max let out. Wait. What? Max moaned?

Did the AC stopped working or something? Max wondered. She suddenly felt hot. The top that she wore together with her jacket now made her uncomfortable. Of course she barely noticed. All she could focus on was how soft Alec's lips were. Who would have thought that those mouth of his were good for something else aside from endless yapping. Wait. What? But even with the question swimming inside her head, she continued kissing him. She didn't even noticed the moan that bubbled inside her throat until she let it out. Then she started to panic. Or at least be aware that somehow, she had been lost in the kiss. Max finally pulled back and ended it.

Both were breathing heavily. Both were now staring at each other. Silent. Unmoving. They just sat there staring at each other for a good moment before Alec finally broke the ice and cleared his throat. **"Well at least now I know you can give one hell of kiss. What next Maxie? Gonna get me naked?" **Alec asked as he raised his brows playfully at her. Max glared at him and slapped him on the side of his head. She moved to slide off his lap. **"You're disgusting. And don't even think you get to kiss me like that in front of everyone all the time. We can kiss when I say we can. Got that? Good. Get back to work."**

Alec shook his head as he stood up. He towered over her frame for a moment making Max feel like he had grown a few inches taller. Was he always this tall? She had to ask herself. He smirked. That god damn smirk of his. Made her want to wipe it off but instead, she just simply stood there looking up at him. Unmoving. He licked his lips before moving to take a step back. Without saying a word, he walked towards the door. He reached for the handle but stopped for a moment.

**"Hey Maxie?"**

**"It's Max. And what?" **Max replied back as she turned to look at him. Clearly a little annoyed. But for whatever reason, that, she had to figure out.

Plastering that sexy grin over his lips, he winked at her. Then he moved to turn the handle and pulled the door open. He walked out and closed the door behind him just in time to hear the soft dull thud of something soft hitting the opposite side of the door. Pausing for a moment, Alec smirked then proceeded to walk away.

He winked! Growling softly, she moved to grab something from the couch, which was a tattered throwpillow, and threw it across the room towards Alec's direction. She watched as the door closed and the pillow hit the door instead. She growled again. He can very much accomplish getting on her nerves whenever he wanted to. And he didn't even have to try hard.

**"Stupid, smart-assed, self-absorbed jerk." **she muttered before moving to sit down on the couch. She pouted for a moment before her eyes turned to the spot where Alec had been sitting. Then it all came back to her in one swoop. The way his mouth felt against hers. The way his fingers tangled with her hair. The way... Max groaned in frustration. She stood up and stomped her feet as she made her way towards the door. Why was she noticing all this? She hated Alec. Yes she did. At least that was what she wanted to believe. As she reached the doorhandle, she paused when it hit her.

**"Oh god..." **she muttered at the realization. She hasn't gone into heat yet. Max quickly moved out of the room. She had to find OC. And fast.

_**Every day I work so hard  
Bringin home my hard earned pay  
Try to love you baby, but you push me away.  
Dazed and Confused by Led Zeppelin**_

* * *

**Will someone hit my muse with inspiration stick please? Feedback of any kind is welcome. Pweese?**


	4. The Heat Is On

**_Chapter 4: The Heat Is On_**

**Pairing: **slight ML / MA (hopefully)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DA nor any of the original characters on the show.

**Rating:** Mature for language and sexual content (eventually)

**NOTE: **Thanks to all those you gave feedback! It helps my muse! Keep hittin' her with that inspiration stick and the chapters will keep coming. Hope y'all enjoy this one. Or at least keep you entertained somewhat. Happy reading!

* * *

****

Maneater, make you work hard

**_Make you spend hard _**

**_Make you want all of her love _**

**_- Maneater by Nelly Furtado_**

To think is to create. Where has she heard that? No matter. She shouldn't have thought about it. Shouldn't have paid attention to it. Now she was locked inside her own room with OC on guard. _"You have my permission to knock me hard if I make so much as a peep about anyone. Specially having sex." _OC had to shake her head at the recall. Here they go again. But things were different. Outside, all she had to do was keep Max in line. Being locked inside Terminal City was another story. Apparently, male X5s can tell, miles away at that, if a female X5 who hasn't been mated was in heat. And OC had to shoo away countless of X5s already. With a stick. Quite literally at that. And she was tired. She hasn't been able to get enough sleep since last night. Since Max started her heat cycle. It looked like this was going to be another long night for her and Max.

"**I'm tellin' ya Boo, if one more species of the male gender with a damn barcode on the back of their neck knocked, I'm gonna start throwin' punches." **OC said as she walked away from the door. Max managed to offer a smile as she continued to do push ups on the floor. **"You should call Joshua. Just to be safe."**

For years, Max had coped up with her bi-annual heat cycle with Ordinaries. But around transgenics, she wasn't sure what would happen. So far, no one got violent or anything. All they had become was annoying. Insistent that OC let them in. And for some reason, unlike with Ordinaries, she had managed to control her urges. Most of their scent threw her off. Maybe that's the difference with transgenics and Ordinaries. Her cat instincts tell her who was the most eligible candidate for a mate. Mate. The thought made her stop doing push ups. Max moved to sit down on the floor and looked at OC.

"**Call Joshua…"**

"**I can't just leave you here Boo. Not with all those damned transgenics tryin' to get a piece of you' ass. And yes, that's pun intended." **OC replied back to her. She opened her mouth to say something again when there was another knock on the door. No. Make that pounding on the door. OC rolled her eyes. **"Here we go again…"**

Pressing her lips, she grabbed the stick she'd been using and walked towards the door. Max stood up and watched OC make her way towards the door. Her heart was beating wildly inside her chest for some reason. Giddy. Anticipating. For what, she didn't know. Turning to look at Max, she nodded before unlocking the door and opened it. Just enough to see who it was on the other side.

"**Let me in…" **Biggs said as he eyed OC. OC scoffed. **"No can do lover boy. Now I suggest you git your transgenic ass out of here before I use this damn stick on you."**

Biggs raised his brows as he turned to look at the stick OC was holding. Half smirking, he pushed the door hard forcing Original Cindy to take a few steps back. Max flinched at the action but stood there patiently.

OC pressed her lips and brought the stick up with an intention to hit Biggs. But before she could really do anything, the X5 had blurred from his spot to where Max was. OC cursed at that. Turning around, she moved to advance on Biggs. Then something or rather someone grabbed her arm to stop her from going anywhere. Turning to look, she found Alec holding her in place. But his eyes were transfixed somewhere else. Or someone else for that matter. OC followed his line of sight. Biggs was all over Max, groping her and Max was actually letting him.

**"Get out..."** It was a command more than a request. His eyes still focused on both the transgenics not far from them.

**"You know I can't do that Al..."**

**"Get. Out."**

This time, Alec turned to look at her. Fire was in his eyes. And it scared OC for some reason. Taking her arm off Alec's grasp, she took a step back. She didn't want to leave really. She promised Max to help her out and make sure nothing happened to her. But at this point, she felt that there wasn't much she could do. Hell Alec even Biggs could snap her neck like a twig if they wanted to. Hopefully none of them was in that mood. Although, she still hadn't made any attempt to entirely leave Max behind. Her Boo counted on her.

Alec turned his attention back to Biggs and Max. He heard her moan. He gritted his teeth at that. It only fueled him if anything. Without even hesitating, he moved to lunge at Biggs and grabbed his jacket clad back, forcing him to let go of Max. Alec threw him down on the ground placed himself between Biggs and Max. OC's eyes widened at that. Even she could feel the tension that lingered in the air.

He eyed Biggs. **"Back off..." **Alec announced. Threat obvious in his tone. Biggs stood up and assumed a fighting stance. That only made Alec smirk. **"Don't say I didn't warn you..."** he said outloud before assuming the position himself. Things were about to get ugly, Original Cindy decided. With the two male transgenics caught up with the presence of each other, OC took the opportunity to make her way towards Max quickly. Grabbing the sides of her arms, Original Cindy shook her. Violently at that. **"Boo snap out of it! Your boy and Biggs are about to kill each other."**

Max blinked. She focused on OC. Or was able to. Then she turned her attention to the two transgenics in front of them. She gritted her teeth and groaned softly. Alec's scent was much more stronger than Biggs. Way stronger. Much, much, MUCH stronger. It was calling out to her. He, was calling out to her. Or at least that was what she felt like. Max felt OC shake her again. Roughly.

**"Boo! Come on girl. We have to git out of here." **OC made an attempt to move her from her spot. She was stopped abruptly when Biggs fell on the floor right in front of her with a dull thud. Lifting up her gaze, she looked at Alec, she saw him eyeing her. **"I told you to get out."** he said through gritted teeth. He moved to advance forward when he felt someone stop him. Alec turned to look.

**"Maxie..."**

Max moved to take his hand in hers and tugged at it. Alec nodded before turning to look at OC and then at Biggs who was now standing, throwing Max a look. Begging her to choose him. It was no use. He saw her tug at Alec's hand again. Alec took a few steps back eyeing him and OC before he walked out of the room with Max in tow. As to where they were headed, OC and Biggs could only guess.

Original Cindy turned to look at Biggs then moved to slap the transgenic upside the head. Biggs jerked forward and then turned to look at OC. Somehow that snapped him back to his senses. His rather pretty much whacked up senses. **"What the hell was that for**?" he asked as he lifted up his hand to rub the back of his head. OC pursed her lips and just gave him a look. Biggs turned to look at the direction where Alec and Max had gone to. He sighed softly. **"Oh... yeah. That**..." He turned to look back at OC. **"If you want me to do something about it I can't. You see what happened. Alec's not going to think twice snapping my neck if I come any closer. And I can't promise I'll be able to stop myself if I'm anywhere near Max. This is her second night of cycle right?"**

OC nodded at that. Biggs sighed loudly. **"Figured as much. Her pheromones are much stronger than yesterday. Tonight is her peak. And if Alec's the one with her, anyone who tried to take her from him will end up getting hurt. Or worse..."**

**"What do you mean? Alec can't just hurt anybody."**

**"Alec's under her spell OC. So to speak. His urge to mate with her is way stronger than rational thinking. And the fact that he's established himself as the alpha male, he's not going to listen to reasoning and or begging. Unless Max is the one doing the begging...****"**

OC didn't even hesitate to give Biggs another slap upside the head. **"Boy you're not helping! Can you at least try and get yo' head out of the gutter and help me out? We can't just let them do... whatever." **Biggs shrugged at that. **"Hey, if you have a death wish be my guest. I'm not going anywhere near those two. If Max chose Alec over me, then she's following her instinct. Alec's her eligible mate. Whether she likes the idea or not. Hell, they wouldn't even be paired off as breeding partners back in Manticore if their DNA doesn't even match or at least compliment each other."**

OC turned to look at the door. She exhaled loudly. **"This is _not_ good."**

* * *

**_Your lips upon my lips  
Can you just picture this?  
Your fingertips on my fingertips  
Your skin upon my skin  
Would be the sweetest sin  
That would be the sweetest sin..._**

**_- Sweetest Sin by Jessica Simpson_**

That part of Terminal City hadn't even been touched yet. Or at least they haven't gotten around to tidy things up. Crates were scattered about. Dirt was scattered all over the floor, except for the part, well the room Alec had taken Max. It was his secret spot. When he needed time to think and be alone, he went there. Going atop the Space Needle wasn't an option anymore. He couldn't just sneak out and spend some time there. He couldn't risk being found out. Or at least their secret passage way they used to get their supplies in.

Alec stood there, his eyes closed as Max rubbed her body up against him. Enticing him. Teasing him. Beckoning him. Bringing up his hands, he moved to cup the sides of her neck and brought her face close to his own. He eyed her intently. He wanted her. Bad. His body told him so. But even through his hazy state, there was that moment that he almost admitted he wanted her, not because she was just in heat, but something else. Something deeper he couldn't at the moment fathom.

Max groaned softly. Grabbing his waist, she pulled her to him, making him aware where he was and who he was with. She stood in her tiptoes in an attempt to make contact between her lips and his, but Alec held her in place. She groaned in disappointed. **"Alec please..."**

**"Please what?"**

Max dug her fingers on his jean clad hips and growled softly. **"Dammit Alec... don't make me beg..."**

That put an evil smirk on his lips. He leaned his head down and hovered his lips over her ear. She could feel his lips barely brush over her skin. His hot breath sending tingles up and down her spine. **"I'm goin' to make you beg Maxie... I'm goin' to make you _want_ me..." **With that said, Alec leaned his head down further and grabbed a patch of her exposed skin over the side of her neck with his mouth and began to suck on it.

A gasp tore from her lips when she felt Alec's mouth closed in over her skin. The action sending jolts of electricity down to her stomach, causing it to do somersaults which in turn sent vicious heat down to her core. If he could do that over to her skin, what more if he used to it to _other_ places. The thought alone made her groan. She began to rub her thighs together to create some kind of friction to ease the delicious hurt she was feeling between her thighs. Her mind was so hazy she didn't even hear the tearing sound her top made as Alec ripped it open, revealing more of her to him. She hadn't even bothered to wear anything underneath the damn scrap of cloth they called a top. The shredded piece of cloth landed on the floor unceremoniously.

Fuck. His lips were everywhere and nowhere at the same time. If that was even a possibility. He was all over her skin. She didn't even noticed the fact that he had lifted her up and carried her over to his make shift bed. Only when her back hit the rather soft, comfortable mattress did it register that he had in fact moved them. A groan of disappointment tore from her lips when he pulled back. She was about to grab him when she realized his intentions. Alec grabbed the waistband of her sweatpants and pulled it off her. Roughly at that. There she was, laying on his bed clad only in her black satin underwear.

Alec took a moment to appreciate the sight before him. She was indeed, gorgeous. Magnificent even. Max moved to sit up and pushed his jacket off his shoulders. He helped by shrugging it off and tossing it to the side. It landed on the floor with a soft plop. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and pushed it up. Alec raised his arms as she completed the task by pulling his shirt over his head. Her eyes hungrily took in the sight before her. Hadn't she seen him half naked before? Yes she had. Had she not been paying attention? Did he always looked this damn gorgeous? Had those hard abs been there before?

He smirked as he watched her play close attention to his physique. **"Like what you see Maxie?" **Max tore her eyes away from his body and lifted it up to meet his tantalizing gaze. She moved to grab the button of his jeans and unbuttoned it. She creased her brows. **"You have hazel-green eyes..." **she announced as she moved to kneel to get a closer look. Her hands were busy unzipping his jeans. **"And you're noticing that just now..." **he stated to her. It sort of brought him to reality check. She was only doing this because she was in heat. Alec had to grit his teeth at the realization. A rather painful realization. What happens after this? She was definitely going to hate him more. And actually put all the blame on him. That much he was sure of. This was Max after all. Hell if she found a way, she could even blame him for causing the global warming or something. Fuck. As much as his cat DNA screamed at him to just go with it, he couldn't just let it take him over. He was still human. Pressing his lips, he grabbed the sides of her arms which stopped her from pushing his now open jeans down to his hips. Max furrowed her brows with a questioning look.

**"Alec what..." **Before she couldn't finish her sentence, Alec pushed her off him. Quickly, he moved to grab his discarded shirt and made his way towards the door. Frantic, Max scrambled to get on her feet and ran after Alec. Before she could reach him though, the door slammed close, then she heard a click. Her eyes went to the door handle. She grabbed it and jiggled it roughly. A low growl tore from her lips. Lifting up her fisted hand, she banged on the door. **"Let me out Alec! Dammit!"**

He leaned on the locked door behind him. Gritting his teeth he closed his eyes. He wanted her. So bad that it hurts. Exhaling loudly, he opened his eyes and looked down. His jeans where hung open, his arousal still evident. Alec pressed his lips. He moved off the door and wore his shirt before he zipped his jeans and buttoned the front. Alec turned to sit down on the front door with an intention to stand guard. No one gets in and she wasn't going to get out. Not until this bitch of a cycle was over.

**"Alec please... I want you... I _need_ you... unlock this damn door... please..."**

Alec closed his eyes at that. Well, at least he was true to his word. He did made her beg and want him. Although he didn't think that it was going to be this painful. For him anyways. He moved to bang his head on the door which made him groan and for the moment focus his attention on the dull pain on the back of his head.

**"You're goin' to thank me after this bitch is over Max. Trust me..."**

_**How can I get next to her  
Now tell me how it's gonna be done  
Will I win or lose this one?  
Don't care about the fact that  
She's in a different league  
They say it's no use that I try  
That girl will never be mine**_

_**- That Girl (Will Never Be Mine) by Nsync**_

* * *

Im sorry lol I originally intended to have them go at it but yeah... it's just too early. And I didn't want the story to end up in a dead end for me hides grins 


	5. Reality Bites

_**Chapter 5: Reality Bites**_

**Pairing: **slightly ML / MA (hopefully)

**Disclaimer: **Errr I think you know the drill by now… hehehehe

**Rating: **Mature for language and sexual content (eventually)

**A/N: **Again, thanks to those who read this. Makes me happy. Makes my muse happy hehehehe

* * *

_**And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am**_

_**- Iris by Goo Goo Dolls**_

It lasted for two more days. Two. Excruciating days. Hell even. At least for him. She was just in the next room yet he couldn't do anything. Mentally, he didn't want to do anything even when his body told him otherwise. That night when Alec whisked away Max into this unchartered territory of Terminal City, OC with the help of Joshua tried to find them. When they finally did, they found Alec sitting in front of the door, blood spilling from his arm from the cut that he made. It was the only way to keep his attention focused. Both transhuman and ordinary witnessed the side of Alec they've never seen before. Original Cindy had to re-evaluate the image she had branded Alec. The smart-assed self-absorbed jerk had proven himself worthy of trust. Just when she thought she knew the X5, he surprised her with this. It made her give him the respect he never really asked for yet deserved.

They finally let her go yesterday. Alec had already left, leaving Joshua and OC to tend to her. No one has heard from him since. **"Have you seen him?" **Max asked OC softly. Original Cindy shook her head. **"I haven't seen your boy since yesterday Boo."**

Max exhaled loudly and rolled her eyes slightly at that. **"He is not my boy." **OC had to raise her brows at that. **"Well its a shame that he really aint your boy because from what I've witnessed the past few days, he'd proven himself one hell of a man. Too bad I'm into lickity Boos 'cause if I wasn't I would have given pretty boy a shot."**

Max's eyes widened at the remark. It was really too weird specially when it came from OC's mouth.

"**What?"**

"**I cannot believe you just said that…"**

"**Hey. Already told you. You should have seen him Max. The Alec I saw wasn't even the Alec I've come to know."**

"**Alec likes to hide. Never likes to talk about the real Alec." **Joshua said as he stepped inside the room obviously catching that last part of Max and OC's conversation.

"**Hey big fella…"**

"**Making sure little fella is okay."**

"**I'm fine now Joshua. Don't worry. And thanks for taking care of me…"**

Joshua shook his head. **"Joshua didn't take care of little fella. Alec took care of little fella. Even got hurt protecting Max."**

OC tried to stop Joshua from telling Max what Alec had done, but it was too late. **"Alec got hurt?" **she asked but the question was clearly directed at Original Cindy. OC sighed at that. **"I didn't want to tell you because what Alec did had been too much even for me. And he asked me not to tell you. He didn't want you to know." **Max folded her arms across her chest as she waited for OC to continue.

"**We found Alec bleeding from the cut he made on his arm. I tell ya Boo. It was nasty. Said it was the only way to make him not think about jumpin' yo pretty ass. His words not mine."**

Max unfolded her arms and looked down on the floor. And she thought the past few days had been hell for her. She could barely control herself but she still remembered everything that had happened. That day when her cycle was finally over, she felt like someone had poured cold water over her. Her and Alec had been that close to doing something they both could have regretted. Blinking, she looked up at OC and then at Joshua. **"I need to know where he is Joshua..."**

Joshua shook his head. **"No one has seen him little fella. Scent not here. Alec not here..."**

* * *

**_I lie awake  
I drive myself crazy  
Drive myself crazy  
Thinking of you..._**

**_- I Drive Myself Crazy by Nsync_**

**"Earth to Alec. Come in Alec."**

Alec blinked and then turned to look at Biggs who was sitting beside him on the edge of the Space Needle. He wanted to be alone and think, have some time alone for himself but Biggs wouldn't allow it. Even when he didn't want Biggs tagging along, Alec couldn't seem to stop the other transgenic. According to Biggs, it wasn't wise to leave him alone.

**"Are you sure you're alright?"**

**"I'm always alright."**

**"Yeah and I dream about lollipops and candy canes all the time. Come on Alec. We've been friends for far too long for me to know that something is up. So what's up?"**

Pressing his lips, he looked out the city below them, the sun was already setting, they should probably head back. The thing was, Alec couldn't bring himself to make any attempt to move from his spot. He clenched and unclenched his jaw.

_"Max, we don't belong with 'em. Okay? We're a danger to them. When are you gonna finally see that?"_

_"Yeah, you're right. I always do this. I always go for the ones I can't have."_

_"Yeah, yeah. Tell me--tell me that he's worth all this trouble, Max. I mean, tell me how he...how he rocks your world. Something."_

_"Yeah, right. Have they ever even once said "I love you"? No. No. Max...Max would choke on the words. Logan...eh, he'd say it, in an email. (Mocking Max) "He's not my boyfriend. We were never even like that. It was never the right time." No, Logan is a repressed WASP and Max is a...a broken toy. The two of them will never work out together."_

_"No. I'm someone who believes in going after what he wants, and damn the consequences. When you've been dead a hundred years, little girl, you have only just begun to be dead. We're living on borrowed time. And if you don't put your heart out there on the line, then you're never really living at all. If I loved someone, I'd tell 'em. And if I wanted someone, then I would let her know, straight up."_

**_"_Hey. Snap out of it man..." **Biggs said as he nudged the side of Alec's arm. Alec blinked and turned to look at the other transgenic. **"I'm screwed Biggs. Real screwed. I never really thought this day would come you know? I mean... I've always known but never really paid attention." **Biggs had to knit his brows at that. What the hell was he saying?

**"Never really paid attention to what?"**

Alec exhaled loudly at that. Was he really going to admit it outloud? Was he really going to tell someone about this? Admitting meant accepting it. And he wasn't sure if he was ready for that. Wait. Make that, he knew he wasn't ready for that. Needless to say it'll make things... complicated. Simple as that. Okay well not really simple but that was what all this boils down to. Funny how he said those things. Most of the time he'd contradict himself. Yeah it was true that he always went after what he wanted, but somehow Max was different. She was in a different league.

Biggs fought the urge to just groan. Why can't he just say it outloud? Admit to himself that he wasn't just being a pain in the ass for her. Admit that there was more to his actions than what was there in the surface. Something deeper. Something... Just something. Pursing his lips, he shook his head. Well if Alec was not going to say it then he will. May all hell break lose.

**"You love her."**

Alec creased his brows at that and lifted up his head but never quite looking at Biggs.

**"You're in love with her."**

**"What? No. I like her yes. More than I should yes but love her? No. Dude I don't go there. Not since..."**

Biggs just looked at Alec. Now this was a transgenic who never really talked about anything that goes within the boundaries of emotional vulnerability. Although he can't blame Alec for being the way he was. Hell all transgenics do that. That was what they're trained to do. That was what Manticore taught them. Or more like programmed in their head. _Emotions are enemies. They make you weak. Unreliable. Irrational. _Biggs had to blink at that.

**"Not since that Berrisford chick. Dude, that was years ago. Think it's about to move on."**

**"Move on? With who? Max? In case you have forgotten there's this one guy who happens to own her heart. And that guy answers to the name Logan Cale."**

Biggs had to chuckle at that. This was why he wanted to catch Alec off guard, he tended to reveal things that was supposed to be his little secret. Alec creased his brows when he realized something. Turning to look at Biggs, he eyed the other transgenic.

**"You know?"**

**"About this whole pretense of a relationship? Yes. Josh and I know. We heard you and Max talking about it. Accidentally of course. And you know what we think? You and Max should actually give it a try. This virus bitch she got going on with Logan is clearly not going anywhere and you are in serious need of something really serious in your life, like let's say a real relationship with someone you care deeply about."**

Alec had to scoff at what he said. **"And you really think now is a good time? Biggs, there are more important things that we should really focus on. Like havin' Terminal City all geared up and rearin' to go. I don't have time to play catch the mouse. Or in this case, cat. And I'm pretty much sure Max is not up to it. Specially with me. Everyone knows she really can't stand me."**

Biggs sighed loudly at that. **"Man, you're selling yourself short. You've proven to her time and time again that you're worthy of her trust. The problem is she doesn't even see it. And if that's the case then make her see. Make her see _you_ Alec. Back in Manticore you're the best. Everyone knew you got something going on for you. And now you're settling to be second best? The black sheep even? That's totally not you Alec. I know that. Hell almost all the transgenics know that."**

**"And in case you have forgotten this isn't Manticore."**

**"No I haven't forgotten Alec. But that doesn't mean you have to make nothing out of yourself. She takes you for granted and you do nothing. You let it pass over your head. Time to get your head in the game soldier."**

Alec turned to look at the city below them. Lights were already beginning to brighten up everything. Biggs did make sense. He was right. Even when Max treated him badly, he stuck around. And although he didn't show it, he was hurt by it. Big time.

_"Just...do me a favor, all right? Go away. I can't even look at you right now."_

_"You really think I could do it? You think I could murder someone in cold blood?"_

_"Yes, Alec, I think you could."_

Alec pressed his lips at that. He moved to stand up and Biggs watched him with knitted brows.

**"Come on. Time to go _home."_**

* * *

_**When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella **_

_**- Umbrella by Rihanna**_

After all the holding back, it all came down to this, Alec had to face the fact that he wanted Max. He was drawn to her and he acknowledged that but thought of it as nothing. This was a girl who can take anything that he dished out and she was not one to hold back any comments. She was up front. Truthful. Feisty. Beautiful. Gorgeous. If he started a girlfriend from scratch, that was who she'd end up like. Like Max. 

**"Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you."**

Blinking, he turned around to face _her. _The girl who's been on his mind since yesterday. **"Out. I needed to clear my head. Don't worry, nothin' happened. I didn't get into trouble or anything. No one's gonna bust in here and come lookin' for me."**

Max didn't miss the defensiveness in his tone. He sounded like she was already accusing him of something, something that he could have possibly done wrong. It got her to think. Did she always sounded like that when it came to him?

_"Why do you always assume that I did somethin' wrong?"_

She reached out and touched the side of his arm. Alec flinched and jerked his arm away quickly, a reaction he couldn't help even if he wanted to. Pressing his lips, he gave Max an apologetic look. **"Sorry. Manticore habit. Been tryin' to break it but yeah..." **Max shook her head offering him a small smile. **"It's okay. No harm done." **Silence followed afterward. Complete and awkward silence. When he couldn't bare it anymore, he cleared his throat and stuffed his hands inside his baggy black jeans. **"So why were you lookin' for me? Everything okay? Do I need some place to be to get somethin'?"**

Max shook her head in response. **"Oh no. I was just..." **she started then stopped. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she ran her fingers through her hair. Alec creased his brows. **"Max what is it?" **She lifted up her gaze and finally, fully looked at Alec. Why was this hard? Maybe because she was always the one saving his ass and this was actually really new to her. Alec had proven himself. Something that she honestly thought would never, ever happen. Hey, he was always in trouble, almost like trouble followed him everywhere, that or trouble was his middle name. Either way, she always had been the one to always bail him out.

**"Maxie?" **

Max blinked. **"Huh?" **Alec raised his brows, a way of telling her that she hasn't answered his question.

**"Oh, uh... thanks. You know... for..."**

**"Not takin' advantage of you. Yeah well I had to surprise you somehow right? So... surprise." **he replied to her saying that last bit in a somewhat sarcastic tone. No. He wasn't really mad. He expected it actually, specially from her. It wasn't new to him how she looked at him or what she thought of him. He just brushed it off. Even when it hurt like hell. And somehow, everything was just finally catching up to him. He was so close to breaking it wasn't even funny. Hell he hadn't even managed to make that last thing he said sound like it was nothing to him.

Max had to roll her eyes at that. Can't he tell that this was already hard for her? And not to mention the fact that he was back to his old ways. Typical of Alec. **"I'm tryin' to be sincere here if you haven't noticed. It's hard enough as it is. And considering I'm really at your mercy since I made a total fool of myself..."**

**"By throwin' yourself at me which is so not you. Yeah I get it Max. If you're worried that I'll brag about it tellin' everyone how our fearless leader begged me to fuck her, don't. I maybe a jerk most of the time but I do know when to draw the line."**

**"So what? You're the one angry at what happened? It's not my fau..."**

**"No Max. I'm just tired okay? I finally realized that I'm tired playin' the role of bein' your ragdoll. So do me a favor and cut me some slack."**

With that said, he turned around and started to walk away.

Max fought the urge to groan out in frustration. Guess this time, she was the one who was going to have to run after him instead of him going after her. **"Alec wait..." **she said before moving to grab his arm to stop him from leaving her there. It worked, although the way he turned to look at her hand and then back at her made her let go just as quickly as she grabbed him. She pursed her lips slightly. **"I'm sorry okay? I know I haven't been the easiest person to deal with specially when it came to you but you can't exactly blame me. I had valid reasons. But you can't bail on me now Alec. Not when I know I can't do this alone."**

Alec squinted his eyes as he looked at her. He moved to fold his arms across his chest as he waited for her to continue. Max hadn't missed it. She sighed softly. **"You're not gonna make this easier are you?"**

**"Nope." **

Even when a smile was threatening to tear from his lips he stood his ground. He can't make this easier for her when all she did was make things hard for him. Hell even. It was payback time. But then again he was sure he was going to give in sooner or later. And sooner meant a few minutes if not seconds from now.

**"I promise to take it easy on you."**

Alec raised his brows at that. Max pressed her lips in return. Damn him. If only he hadn't did what he did, this would be hell of a lot easier, and with that damn smug look on his face, she would have smacked the side of his head already. Just to wipe the look off his face.

**"Don't push it Alec. You may have proven yourself to be one hell of a good friend but that doesn't mean I'm goin' to fold like a damn piece of paper when you want me to. I'm not like all those girls that fall for your so-called charms."**

That did it. Alec finally let the smile leave his lips companied by a soft laugh. He moved to unfold his arms and stuffed it inside his pants. **"Fine. I'll still play along if that's what you want. And don't even worry about what happened during your bitch of a cycle, I'm sure it's goin' to be the topic for at least the rest of the week. I'll take care of it."**

Max offered him a smile. A genuine smile for that matter. **"Thanks Alec."**

**"Hey... that's what friends are for..."**

* * *


	6. Pretty Whack

_**Chapter 6: Pretty Whack**_

**Pairing: **slight ML / MA (hopefully)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DA and the original characters on the show. I am however Jensen crazy hehehehehe damn boy is so fine…

**Rating: **Mature (language / sexual content)

**NOTE: **Hope y'all enjoy this next chapter. -wink- - grins- Again, thanks to those who made reviews and added my story to your alert list. Erkith, this time I'm sure you won't call me evil. At least I think so hehehehe. Muse is on the roll thanks you guys!

* * *

Sweat poured from his face down to his neck. His skin was flustered and dammit, it made him that much sexier. His black cargo pants and black shirt only hid what _treats_ he had underneath. Max blinked. She literally had to shake her head at that. Where the hell did that come from? Maybe they were over doing this pretense relationship way too much. Yeah. That was it. Oddly enough she found herself getting used to the idea of Alec playing her boyfriend that her mind was actually doing a number on her. Big time. 

Weeks passed and so far, everything had gone smoothly. And Alec played the boyfriend part perfectly. Well at least in front of everyone. He held her hand while they walked. Placed his hand over the small of her back as he let her walked inside a room first before he followed. Even kissed her the way she wanted to, when she wanted to. In front of Logan or at least when she knew Logan would be looking. One thing was definite, Alec never took advantage of her or the situation. And that actually surprised her. She knew Alec and knew how he could be with girls. He was one who never passed up any opportunity, and yet he had proven to be the perfect gentleman. So to speak.

Her thoughts were broken when she felt a nudge over the side of her arm. Alec had an amused look plastered about his face. **"You're not thinkin' of me naked are you?" **Max managed to roll her eyes at that. If it was just the two of them, she would have most likely let her hand lift up and hit him upside his head but there were other transgenics around.

**"You wish…" **

Alec smirked and shook his head once, **"Oh Maxie… you have no idea…" **Alec muttered to himself although he was sure she had heard it, with her transgenic hearing and all.

Truth of the matter was, she had been contemplating on the idea recently. Of him and her. No one had to tell her but she knew most of the transgenics and transhumans were wondering their minds off. Why hadn't they mated or simply put, why nothing was happening with them physically? Sexually. Everyone knew Alec's reputation of being such a tomcat. And with the recent events of her heat, she knew there were questions no one dared to ask. Alec never did tell her what he'd done for the others not to talk about it or even ask anything involving the incident. It, needless to say, made her wonder.

Too many questions plagued her mind. What would Orginal Cindy think? Was it really necessary? They didn't even have any responsibility in proving to everyone anything. Besides, they never really talked about it. They only agreed to do this because of Logan and no one else. So why was she even contemplating on the idea? Why did she have this strong urge to prove to everyone that her and Alec were indeed together?

_"What the hell was that?!"_

_"The only kind of physical contact you and I are gonna have."_

Funny. Now she was actually thinking of getting intimate with him. Goosebumps appeared over her arms and her stomach did flips it almost made her squirm. It made her question herself. Why the hell was her body responding like this when it came to the thoughts of him being naked or idea of them getting... freaky. For lack of better terms. Volts of electricity shot down from her stomach down to her core. She had to fight the urge to groan. Or purr for that matter.

She felt another nudge. Alec laughed softly. **"You okay? You seem…. spacey today." **Max nodded. **"Yeah I'm okay. Just you know… I have a lot on my mind is all…" **Alec creased his brows at that as he looked at her. **"Anything I can do?" **Max fought the urge to make a comment on that. Refused to make a comment on that. He totally left that open and it was rather very appropriate, specially with what was going on in her mind.

**"Don't worry about it. It's just the usual you know. Personal issues. No big." **Alec raised his brows at that. **"Oh…"** he replied with a slight nod of his head. He looked around for a moment making sure no one was looking at them before looking back at her. **"Logan again?"**

It was her turn to laugh softly. She shook her head. **"No. Believe it or not, it's not him I'm having issues with. It's just… girly stuff Alec. If I were you I'd stop asking questions."**

"**Ooh… well consider the subject dropped."**

Max smiled at that and nodded. **"Thanks." **Alec shook his head. **"Don't worry about it Maxie." **

Logan had impeccable timing, Max saw him enter the training room just in time as she looked passed Alec's shoulder. Whether she was thinking about Logan's timing sarcastically or not she still had to figure it out. But then again, she had a perfectly good reason to reach out and kiss Alec. And before she realized what she was doing, she found herself actually reaching for the back of Alec's neck and pulled him to her. It was an action that didn't surprise Alec. Not anymore anyway. It only meant on thing, Logan had just made his presence known to Max.

Of course it hurt. Now that he was fully aware of his feelings towards her, this little game they were playing was hurting him. Like hell. It was a painful constant reminder that she'll never be his. All because of Logan Cale. Although, he didn't even dare question why or what Max saw in the guy. Logan was a good catch. Based from what Alec had seen. If anything and even if he thought Max and him would never work out, he had a feeling that Logan can make Max happy and vice versa. Fuck. Like he said, this was a constant painful reminder that Max could never be his.

Max pulled away from the kiss. Something wasn't right. It was almost as if he was distracted for some reason. Knitting her brows she looked at him as she kept her hand over the back of his neck. Subconsciously, her fingertips started to gently caress his barcode. **"You okay?"**

**"Huh? Oh... yeah I'm fine babe... Just a little tired..."**

Max smiled at him. This was all an act. Her and Alec had even perfected it. She was sure Logan was looking at them. She could feel his eyes on them. On her. **"Get some shower then. And I think it's okay for you to take a day off..." **Alec raised his brows at that. **"Day off? And do what? Count cracks on the ceiling inside my room? Max, there's only one word to describe that. Boring. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate it really but I'd rather do somethin' than nothing at all, even if that somethin' meant workin' my ass off."**

Playfully, Max swatted the side of his arm and laughed softly. Ugh. She didn't sounded too girly did she? She felt she did. **"Well what if I spent your day off with you? Would you change your mind?" **Alec had to raise his brows at that. He can't believe she got careless and totally left that remark open for him. He smirked. **"Well that wouldn't even be considered a day off too since you know... I'd still be workin' my ass off..." **He playfully wagged his brows at her.

She felt the blush slowly creep from her upper arm, to her neck, then her cheeks and finally to her ears. Alec was totally caught off guard by that as he saw her skin turn into a deep shade of red. He raised his brows and then busted out laughing. Max glared at him. How dare he? She finally let him go and slapped the side of his arm. **"I hate you."**

**"No you don't. You love me. You're crazy about me. Don't even try to deny it."**

Max rolled her eyes at that, of course she made sure she looked like she was just being playful. **"Don't push it Alec..."**

**"I am just simply tallimg the truth Maxie. What's so wrong about that?" **

Just then, Max saw him leave from the corner of her eye. She sighed softly. Alec didn't even fail to notice the quick change in her demeanor. Logan must have left the confinements of the room. **"You okay?"** he asked her softly. Max turned to look at him. She nodded and offered him a small smile. **"Yeah I'm fine. I'll be fine. Listen, I'm serious, take the day off. I'll join you shortly. I just have to take care of something. I'll see you later okay?" **She didn't even waited for his answer as she stood up and amde her way towards the door of the training room. Alec exhaled loudly and turned to look away when she finally left the room. How much more can he take before he finally cracked?

_"Get your head in the game soldier."_

Alec pressed his lips at that. Yeah, he should. The question was, when?

* * *

**"Mr. and Mrs. Smith? I don't know about this Maxie... Where did you get this anyway?"**

Max rolled her eyes. **"Alec will you just play the damn movie already and quit being a pain? I heard it's a good movie so just shut up and set the damn player."**

**"Fine... but if this movie sucks I'm leavin' your ass in here and hang out with dog boy instead."**

**"Alec?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Shut up."**

**"Fine. Rude but fine."**

Max shook her head at that. She had just finished arranging their choice of food on a tray and headed out to his living room. Alec was quite a decorator if only she had the courage to say it outloud. He had cleaned and spiced up the once dingy room he called his crib. It almost looked like the one he had back when they were free to roam the streets of Seattle. Max set the tray on the center table and finally settled herself down beside him on the makeshift couch he had made from tattered beanbags he had managed to score outside TC. Needless to say, the boy can be pretty much innovative if he wanted to. If only he didn't yap too much. A quality Max found to be really annoying.

It was almost forty-five minutes into the movie, neither said anything nor made any attempt to move. Well Alec had already stopped reaching for the snacks that he'd been munching on earlier, on the tray in front of them. Both pair of eyes glued to the TV. Not being able to take it, Alec blinked and turned to look at Max who was still staring on the screen.

**" You know, she reminds me of someone..."**

Max blinked at turned to look at him. Her brows were creased. **"And who would that be?"**

**"You. Well not exactly like you since she's way more classier than you..."**

Max widened her eyes at that. **"I'm not classy?"**

**"Do you really want me to answer that?"**

**"Hey I can do classy."**

Alec had to stifle his soft laugh at that. Max glared at him and slapped the side of his arm. **"Will you just shut up and watch?" **He pressed his lips at that then turned to look back into the screen. _"Who's your daddy now?" _Alec raised his brows at that. Yep. This Jane character totally reminded him of Max. Feisty. Sexy. Gorgeous even. Dammit. Now wasn't the right time to be thinking about those things. Not when she was sitting too close to him. Way too close. His train of thought was broken when he felt her stiffen up. Blinking, he focused once more on the screen. Wait. Weren't they trying to kill each other a minute ago? Now they were roughing each other up. And in that instant, his mind totally went haywire. Images of Max being slammed up against the wall. Her grunting. Begging. Moaning. Alec tensed up at the thought and Max obviously felt it because he felt her move and when he looked at her, she was looking at him.

Jane Smith reminded him of her? Funny, because for some reason she kept replacing that John character with Alec. Every scene, she'd re-evaluate and come up with something that would fit Alec, how he'd react and what he'd most likely say. Yes. She was distracted. She didn't even really paid attention until the scene where both characters were roughing each other up came to play. All of a sudden she became highly aware of Alec's closeness. His scent reaching her, attacking her senses, in the worst possible way. She wasn't even sure if Alec was paying attention until she felt him tense up. She turned to look at him.

One minute they were looking at each other the next they were attacking each other's lips. Hungrily. Desperately. Max managed to move and settle herself into his lap without even breaking the heated kiss. Alec's hand were everywhere and nowhere, if that were possible in the first place. A low moan tore from his throat and Max didn't fail to hear it. That, by itself, was a total turn on.

She wasn't in heat again was she? Fuck. He didn't want to do this again. Snaking his hands on the side of her neck, he finally pulled away from her and ended the kiss. Alec looked at her intently, his eyes searching her own. **"You're not in heat again are you?" **Okay. That was a rather stupid question. Like she really going to answer that clearly if she was.

Max shook her head. **"I don't think so. I mean... I'm perfectly thinking straight. Or at least I know I am..."**

**"Heat of the moment then?"**

She shrugged. **"I don't know Alec. All I know is I haven't been able to stop thinking about it. About actually getting intimate with you."**

**"Whatever happened to you kickin' me bein' the only physical contact you and I are ever goin' to have?"**

**"Are you complaining?"**

**"No. Hell no. I just want to make sure that you want this Max." **_That you want me. _Alec thought to himself silently. Of course he didn't have to courage to say that outloud. He was sure he'd ruin the moment. Whatever that moment was. If he couldn't tell her then maybe he'd show her. If only she could be able to see and feel it.

**"Good. Because it would be seriously your loss if you were. And besides, I've already broken that rule when I first kissed you..."**

**"Did that count? Maxie... that wasn't even a kiss..."**

**"Alec?"**

**"What?"**

**"Shut up."**

Alec had to smile at that. Tucking her hair behind her ear, Alec licked his lips before he leaned his head in and captured her lips with his own kissing her deeply. He was going to make her feel everything. That, he pretty much decided.

* * *

She dug her fingers onto the soft pillow underneath her, her head pressed further into it as she arched her back. Beads of sweat covered every inch of her golden skin. Pure pleasure, delicious and raw raked her body. A long moan tore from her lips as she felt his tongue attack her swollen, throbbing flesh over and over. The onslaught made her want more. Made her want him more. 

**"Alec..."**

It was music to his ears. He was highly aware of the fact that he's the one pleasuring her. That it was his name that she was calling out. Alec dug his fingers onto her thighs as he made her spread herself even more to him. _Mine. Mine. Mine. _His mind screamed at him. That dark part of him taunted him. Seduced him. _Make her yours Alec. Mark her. Make her yours. _And yes he was really tempted, but he didn't want to force her into anything. Her happiness was more important to him. And he was sure doing that would most likely make her furious than happy. Technically, she was still in love with Logan. That much he was sure of. Or maybe...

Max moved one of her hand and threaded her fingers through his tousled hair. She opened her eyes and managed to tilt her head down to look at him. She could see his head bob up and down. Fuck. She had never seen such a downright sexy sight. Max had to groan at that.

**"Alec please..."**

Pausing, Alec lifted up his gaze and looked at her. His tongue however seemed to have a mind of its own. When her eyes and his own locked, his tongue darted out and licked her hard. The pleasure that raked her body was so raw and intense her thighs jerked which Alec managed to hold apart with his hands.

**"Oh fuck..."**

He smirked at that. Alec moved up so that his face was close to hers. He leaned his head in letting his lips hover over the shell of her ear. His hot breath on her skin made her whimper. **"Funny you say that Maxie... 'cause that's what I'm goin' to do..." **Shivers shot through her belly down to her core making her whimper again and squirm underneath him. She moaned. God why was he yapping again? What was he trying to do? Make her beg? She already did. What more could he possibly want her to do? Her train of thoughts were however broken when she suddenly felt him thrust himself into her. Her skin deliciously raked with his own, the friction caused her to gasp and arch her back once more.

_"...they sure know how to make 'em pretty."_

Pretty doesn't even begin to describe him. She looked at him intently. Sweat glistened his golden skin. His brows were slightly creased as he moved over her slowly. She could feel every inch of him. He was making her feel every hard inch of him. Max moved her hands and wrapped her fingers around his wrists. Her fingernails dug onto his skin as she began to move and arch her hips meeting his every thrust. Their bodies danced to the silent music only they can hear.

Moans filled the room. Both their chests heaved as they heavily breathed. Slapping of their skin echoed around the walls of Alec's bedroom. Both their bodies begged for release but not quite getting there. Neither allowed the other to fall. Not yet. Just when they were about to reach their peak, one would back down and start the foreplay game all over again. If anything, both transgenics found themselves wanting more of each other. If that was even possible.

Max placed her hands over Alec's chest and pushed him off her. Creasing his brows, he groaned in disappointment at the loss of her. One brow lofted when he saw Max turned to kneel on the bed. Her movements were slow. Deliberate. Seductive even. She leaned forward and propped herself up using her arms. She flipped her hair over her shoulder as she turned to look at him. No words were spoken, but he saw it in her eyes. Alec moved to grab her hips and poised himself over her before finally taking her once again. Roughly this time. Max hissed at that. Pain accompanied with pleasure attacked her body.

Alec gritted his teeth as he resumed thrusting himself into her, the new position giving him the advantage of going in deeper. The bed posts rattled at their movement. He leaned in and began placing open mouth kisses to the skin over her back. Shivers pooled into her stomach as she felt his soft lips over her heated skin. Turning to look over her shoulder, she bit down on her bottom lip. Alec traced his lips up to her shoulder. Her lips placed a soft kiss over his temple as she let him finally take her where she wanted to be. Where her body wanted to be. The action only caused Alec to slam himself deep inside of her.

She was close. So very close. And she prayed that Alec wouldn't stop this time. She wanted this. She wanted him to take her so high where she knew she wouldn't even want to come back down again. When had sex turned to be this fucking good? Sex was never this good. Her fingers dug onto soft mattress as she felt her walls contract. Soon waves off pleasure scorched her entire body as she let herself go over the edge.

**"Oh god..."**

Alec gritted his teeth at that. Feeling her spasm underneath him, he picked up his pace. With her walls milking his hard length, he finally reached his own peak. With one deep thrust, his body locked with hers. Pleasure consumed him. He buried his head on her shoulder and before he knew it, his mouth clamped down on her sweat glistened skin, his teeth sinking down on the flesh just enough to make a mark on her. Max gasped. Not because it was painful. If anything, it caused her body to be raked with more tremors.

_Mine. Mine. MINE._

For a moment, Alec's world stood still. He was buried deep inside of her. _HER. _The girl that he wanted the moment he laid her eyes on her. The girl he knew who change his life forever. The girl he knew he wouldn't easily have, at least that was what he first thought. Then the days, then weeks even months passed, he had come to realize this girl would never really be his, all because she had already had her eyes and apparently her heart set on another man. A man Alec had never even considered being in competition with. He had nothing against Logan Cale. Even though he believed that him and Max would never work, he knew that Logan was Max's happiness. A reality that he had already accepted. A reality that even now that he was the one she was with, that she chose to be with at least for tonight, Logan was the one for her. Alec pressed his lips at that and exhaled loudly. He leaned down and pressed his lips over the mark he had left over her shoulder before he finally moved off her, an action that made Max whimper. All of a sudden, she felt empty. Her body felt empty. She watched as Alec plopped right down next to her. Sighing softly, she turned around slowly and laid down. She curled her body slightly as she faced Alec who was currently seemed to be staring at the ceiling.

Silence filled the room. He hadn't said anything since and it was beginning to worry Max. She was already used to Alec's yapping and now that he was being too quiet, it made her heart race inside her heart. Tentatively, she lifted up her hand and gently, almost carefully touched Alec's arm. Alec blinked a few times before turning his head towards her direction.

**"Are you okay?"**

Alec nodded and offered her a small smile. He finally turned to move his body to face her. Reaching up a hand, he tucked her hair behind her ear. **"I'm okay Maxie... I'm just... I don't know... I keep thinkin' that any moment I'll wake up you know." **Max had to laugh softly at that. She finally moved forward and settled herself into Alec's arms, her body molding with his as she cuddled next to him. **"It's pretty whack huh?" **It was Alec's turn to laugh. He wrapped his arms around her tiny frame and held her tightly.

**"Yeah.. that pretty much sums it up..."**

Silence followed again.

**"Max?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"You don't regret it?"**

Silence.

**"Maxie?"**

**"No Alec. I don't regret it. I wanted it to happen."**

**"Good. 'Cause that was the best I've ever had."**

**"You just had to cheapen the moment..."**

Alec chuckled softly as he closed his eyes.

**"Of course..."**

Silence.

**"Alec?"**

**"Hmm?"**

**"Night."**

**"G'night Maxie."**

_**Like to get to know you better -  
is there a place where we can go  
where we can be alone together  
and turn the lights down low  
and start sharing the night together**_

**_- Sharing The Night Together by Dr. Hook_**

* * *


	7. Love Sucks

_**Chapter 7: Love Sucks**_

**Pairing: **slightly ML / MA (hopefully)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything that concerns DA well except maybe this story I'm doing :D

**Rating: **Mature (language)

**Note: Angst… angst… angst… -sniff-**

* * *

He played the game. And he really wished he hadn't. Because now, he couldn't even bring himself to deny the fact that he had fallen for her. Hard. Alec McDowell was in love. Very much in love with Max Guevara. And yet, he couldn't bring himself to tell her. It wasn't an option, even when Joshua and Biggs had tried everything they can to make Alec confess his feelings towards Max. 

"**No Josh. I'm not gonna tell her. I'm sure you think it's gonna make things better but trust me on this, it won't. Not for me. Not for Max. And you know who's goin' to end flat on their ass? It's me. I appreciate the advice but no thanks."**

Joshua turned to look at Biggs, which made the other X5 exhale softly. It was no use, Alec wouldn't budge. He was simply too stubborn. That and he was that guarded, too guarded actually, when it came to his feelings towards Max, which in turn convinced the transhuman, and transgenic that Alec indeed loved their fearless leader. More than any of them would ever know. Now, if only he'd show it to her. Hell they wanted him to tell her.

"**Alec…"**

"**Biggs don't. Don't you see? She's in love with Logan. And I refuse to put my heart on the line. I did that once. I got hurt so bad that I swore to myself that I wasn't goin' to go through that again. Not when it involves Max. What I feel for Max, you can't even compare that to what I felt with Rachel. This one is not even close."**

Biggs just let his shoulder sag slightly in surrender. **"We're just trying to help Alec."**

"**Do yourselves and me a favor. Don't. I don't need it. What you both want? Ain't gonna happen. Deal with it."**

With that said, Alec left both the transhuman and transgenic somewhat defeated.

* * *

**"You've been what?!"**

Max exhaled loudly and moved to sit down on the edge of Original Cindy's bed. **"I've been sleeping with Alec. Please don't make me say it again."**

**"How long has this been goin' on Boo?" **OC asked as she stood there near the edge of the bed with her arm crossed over her chest. This was something big. At least that was what OC thought. No she didn't object. But she wasn't used to the idea of Max not telling her things like this before it ever happened. They always have been open with each other.

**"Weeks?"**

**"Like how many weeks?"**

**"Three..."**

**"And you're tellin' this to me just now?"**

**"I know..." **Max said as she stood up. She began to pace. **"I should have told you right after it happened but... I don't know. I guess I got distracted."**

**"Mmhmm. You got distracted alright."**

Max stopped and turned to look at her. OC raised her brows at that. **"And you regret it?" **Max shook her head then groaned out in frustration. **"I don't know Boo. I don't know if I regret it. I don't even know what to do anymore. All I know is that everytime he comes near me, I just... ugh..." **OC couldn't hide the smirk that played over her lips even if she tried.

**"Melt like butter in a hot pan?"**

Max turned to glare at her. Original Cindy just shrugged as she unfolded her arms and proceeded to sit down on the edge of her bed. **"I hate to say this Boo but that boy has charms. We just don't like admitting it. And he ain't bad to look at either." **Tilting her head, OC patted down the space beside her. **"Come on... dish it out. Tell Original Cindy how this annoying transgenic rocked your world..."**

Max had to make a face at that and then scoffed. **"He did not rocked my world..." **she replied before she sat down. Then paused for a second before groaning softly. **"More like rocked your body huh?" **Max exhaled loudly and moved to plop her back on the bed. She stared at the ceiling. **"When I first met him, I told him that my kicking him was the only physical contact me and him are ever going to have. And now... I don't know. I can't even look at him without letting my mind go down the gutter. Way down..."**

OC had to make a face at that. **"Okay Boo I think now's the time to tell you that I don't really need details on that one. I did say he was pretty but please, no mental image of Alec struttin' around naked. Not my idea of fun." **Max pressed her lips then lifted up her head to look at her. **"Sorry. At least now we know he can pretty much back everything up that comes out of that delicious mouth of his."**

**"We? And did you just call his mouth delicious?"**

Max moved to plop her head back down on the mattress. **"See? I can't even think straight right now. And this is all his fault. I can't even spend the rest of my day without... goin' there you know..." **Original Cindy smirked at that. **"So this is just a physical thing between you two? Nothin' more than that?" **Max creased her brows and moved to prop herself up using her elbows. **"Say what you want but I love Logan. I'm _in love_ with Logan. As far as feelings are concerned, there is nothing I feel towards Alec. He's a good friend yes but more than that no."**

**"Uh-huh. A good friend who happens to be a damn good fuck right?"**

**"Yes. Right."**

Alec gritted his teeth at that. He had been looking for Max so he could run some ideas with her regarding some things around TC and of course it wouldn't hurt to have a little something, something on the side. Reaching OC's room, he was about to just open the door when he caught their conversation _I don't know Boo. I don't know if I regret it. I don't even know what to do anymore. All I know is that everytime he comes near me, I just... ugh.. _He stood outside listening to their conversation and he pretty much heard everything he needed to hear. Unfortunately it echoed inside his head like damn broken record player. _As far as feelings are concerned, there is nothing I feel towards Alec. _And there he was falling for her each time, if that was even possible. Taking a step back, he turned and walked away from the door.

_Get your head in the game soldier._

He was going to put an end to this.

_**I thought we were lovers  
I thought we were friends  
I guess when reality steps in  
The dreaming ends**_

_**- Some Good Things Never Last by Barbra Streisand**_

* * *

**"Alec... at least let me go with you..."**

Alec pressed his lips as he finally zipped the back pack up and slung it over his shoulder. He turned to look at Biggs. **"I need someone who can hold the fort with Max while I'm away. I'll be gone a week. Two weeks at the most. I need to do this alone Biggs. And remember, you don't get to tell Max why I'm really out."**

**"You're out to make a deal with a supplier so our supplies would come in on a regular basis so that we wouldn't have to worry about sneaking out and stealing I got that part covered Alec. But what if you get into trouble? Who's gonna have your back?"**

Alec moved to place his hand over Biggs' shoulder. **"I'm the best remember? I can totally handle this. Stop worryin' will you? It's startin' to make me uncomfortable you know..." **Biggs had to roll his eyes at that. **"Man I don't swing that way..." **Alec laughed softly. **"Well I'm off. Remember, not a word." **Biggs nodded at that. He watched Alec as he walked out of the room. Where he was going only Alec was the only one who could answer that.

* * *

Two weeks. Two. Whole. Frustrating. Weeks. Where the hell was he? Why would a transaction like this take two fucking weeks? He should be back by now at least that's based from what Biggs had said. She had no choice but to try to keep herself busy. Keyword being try. No matter how much she told herself not to be affected by Alec's absence, she was, and Original Cindy had witnessed that. She'd also been telling her hints as to how Max really felt about Alec. Max was vehement in denying it. 

_"You really should stop saying that. I don't feel anything okay? So just drop it."_

_"I'm just sayin' you wouldn't be affected this much if you didn't feel anything towards pretty boy..."_

_"That's crazy. Can we just stop talking about him and deal with distributing these rations instead?"_

_"Whatever floats your boat Boo."_

Max was pacing back and forth at her office. The two week mark had ended a couple of days ago and still no sign of Alec. No word from him either. Damn boy purposely left his radio inside his office so no one could be in touch with him. At least that was what she decided to believe. Although it was not far from the truth either. Alec did really purposely left the radio behind so no one could reach him. He couldn't risk being found out, specially by Max. That, and he didn't want to change him mind. He needed to do this.

**"Sugar, will you stop pacing and sit down? It's beginning to give me a damn headache. I'm sure your boy is bound to show his transgenic ass any day now."**

**"He is NOT my boy!"**

**"Gee Max, frustrated much?"**

Both girls turned to look at the door. There he was, standing and talking like he had never done anything to make her furious. **"Where the hell have you been? You told Biggs two weeks at the most! You can't just do whatever Alec. More people count on you now." **Max asked and accused at the same time as she stalked towards the door forcing Alec to take a small step back as she got into his face. His musky scent instantly attacked her senses, which made her grit her teeth. Now was hardly the time to melt like butter, as OC had so put it.

**"Jesus Max, will you relax? I wasn't fooling around while I was out if that's what you're thinkin'..." **Alec said as he moved to walk past her and made his way to her office table. He took the backpack off his shoulder and placed it on the table. Opening the front pocket, he took out a bunch of paper folded neatly together. Holding up for her to see, he pressed his lips and then placed it on her table with a dull thump. **"Signed, sealed and delivered. We don't have to worry about supplies. Everything is in there if you have questions. And if they break any of the parts inside the contract, they will wish they'd never made the deal with me." **Alec said saying that last part like a threat. And it really was. It made him slightly darker for some reason. That part of him that she really had never seen before.

Max crossed her arms over her chest before looking at Alec again. **"And sealing the deal took you more than two weeks? You really expect me to believe that you didn't do anything that would benefit you? Psh... Please." **She said before moving to walk over where OC was.

Alec gritted his teeth and turned to look at the vial he purposely left inside the pocket when he took the papers out. He was going to at least give it to her in private and maybe, just maybe talk with her, heart to heart. But, with the way she was going at this, he didn't felt like he was still up to that. Pressing his lips, he stuffed his hand inside the pocket, grabbed the vial and pulled it out. He never even bothered to zip his bag up when moved to grab it with his free hand and slung it over his shoulder. With a few angry strides, he reached Max and OC. He moved to grab Max's hand and placed the vial in her palm, angrily at that. He looked at her intently.

**"Took the liberty to get your damn precious cure. Don't worry, I made sure that's legit and the guy is still alive. Not a scratch on him. Good luck to you and Logan."**

With that said, he walked past them and headed out the door.

Max stared at the vial. Original Cindy had her mouth hanging open slightly after witnessing what had just happened. Max blinked before looking up at OC, she opened her mouth to say anything, something but nothing really came out. OC placed a hand over her shoulder. **"I'll talk to the boy. You on the other hand, figure things out. Start by taking that cure and find Logan. We'll talk later." **Max could only nod in response and followed OC with her eyes as her bestfriend walked out of the room. What the hell just happened?

* * *

Alec stared out into the streets below him. It was already dark and he could see the police down below on constant patrol of the vicinity, he fought the urge to roll his eyes. Damn ordinaries. They didn't know any better. Well as far as those people down there were concerned. Of course those who were trying to flush them out and kill them was another story. He tensed up when he heard the rooftop door opened and heard footsteps. It wasn't Max. Thank God. If he believed in God that is. Now was not really a good time for the other X5 to confront him. Needless to say, he was not ready for that. 

**"If you're here representin' Max don't. I'm seriously not in the mood Cindy. I don't want to give you more reason to hate me."**

Original Cindy had to roll her eyes at that as she moved to lean on the ledge he'd been sitting on. She raised her brows, leaned forward and looked down. She almost whistled. **"Damn boy, that's a long way down. Aren't you even afraid sittin' there?" **Alec had to smirk at that. **"Cat in my cocktail remember? I'm sure if I fell I'd land on my feet, without breakin' anything. Now what do you want?"**

**"You are such a drama queen you know that? For the record, I don't hate you. And neither does Max. Girl just got some serious issues."**

Alec had to scoff at that. **"That's an understatement..." **he muttered softly.

**"Anyway, I came here to thank you. For helpin' hookin' my girl up with the cure." **Alec had to shake his head at that. **"Don't worry about it. I owe her so much already I figured it's the least I could do. "**

OC turned around as she leaned back on the ledge. **"Max told me what happened between you two..." **She heard him exhale loudly, an indication that he really didn't want to talk about this. Or at least that was what she figured. **"What happens in the confinements of my room stays in my room. She doesn't have to worry about me usin' that against her. I'm not that kind of jerk."**

She had to crease her brows at that. That made her turn to look at Alec. Was it hurt that she kept hearing in his voice? She could be mistaken though. Right? **"Boy don't make me smack you upside the head. That's not why I said that but I'll make sure what you said reach her. Anyway, I want to know if you're goin' to be okay. I mean with what happened between you two it makes me wonder if..."**

Alec gritted his teeth at that. No. He wasn't going to spill his guts to her. **"She used me, I used her. She wanted a _good_ fuck, I gave it to her. That's that OC. Nothin' more." **OC was taken aback at that. He didn't even let her finish. Something was definitely up. But, if he wasn't willing to admit anything then that's his problem, not hers. She pressed her lips and pushed herself off the ledge.

**"Geez, and I thought my girl had issues..."**

Alec sighed at that. **"I'm sorry. I'm doin' the best I can and it doesn't seem to be enough. Not when it comes to her and I can only take so much shit you know. I'm not tryin' to get you to sympathize but I figured if you at least understand where I'm comin' from then that's enough for me." **OC had to turned her head to look at her. **"Alec, you're okay on my book and I've been tellin' my girl that. But you know how she can get. I'm sure with what you just did she'll surely come around. I mean you just literally handed her the solution to all her problems. She's gonna be happy finally." **Alec could only nod in response. What was he supposed to say? He was happy for her? Part of him wanted to be happy for her. But a bigger part of him was mourning for the loss of her. Then again, he didn't have her to begin with.

**"Thanks OC."**

**"No problem Boo. Anyways, I'll let you be. And if there's anything you want to talk about, you've got one more person to talk to."**

Alec paused at that before he finally turned to look at OC. He offered her a small smile. **"I'd really appreciate that." **OC smiled back at him. **"Good. You better. See you later Alec." **With that said, she turned and made her way towards the door. Alec turned to look down the streets below. _She's gonna be happy finally_. What OC said meant only one thing. It all boiled down one fact, Max was never going to be happy with anyone not unless it was Logan. Not even if Alec tried with everything he got, he couldn't possibly make her happy. It echoed inside his head over and over until he felt he couldn't take it anymore. Hearing it over and over hurt. And the feeling he'd tried to contain just broke out hitting him, hard. The pain he felt was so overwhelming he suddenly found it hard to breath. He gritted his teeth in an attempt to control it but it was no use, everything caught up with him all at once that his tears started to flow down his cheeks. He closed his eyes and finally surrendered, letting his shoulder shake as he freely sobbed.

OC had just reached the door when she paused. No. She wanted to know how Alec really felt about Max. She turned around and walked back to where Alec sat. Opening her mouth to say something, she was forced to stop when she noticed his shoulders shaking before she heard him. Original Cindy had to pull her head back at that. Alec was crying? Oh. My. Right then and there, she got her answer.

She wasn't sure how the X5 would react if he found out she was still there witnessing his break down. Pressing her lips, she silently took a few steps back before she turned around and walked towards the door. She carefully pulled the door open and stepped out from the rooftop. When the door finally closed behind her, she exhaled softly.

**"This is not good."**

**_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_**

**_- Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson_**

* * *

**_I wish you'd look at me that way  
Your beautiful eyes  
lookin' deep into mine  
Telling me more than  
any words could say  
But you don't even know I'm alive  
Baby to you all I am  
Is the invisible man_**

She was laughing at something he obviously said, Alec gritted his teeth as he forced to tear his eyes away from Max and Logan who were currently sharing a table and no one dared sit with them. Even Original Cindy had joined the table he was at together with the rest of the gang. Sketchy shook his head obviously oblivious about Alec's reaction. **"They're just too sweet..." **he said with a smirk.

**"Yeah makes your fuckin' teeth hurt."**

Joshua, Sketchy, Biggs, Mole and Original Cindy all turned their heads to Alec who was forking his untouched plate of food. Sketchy creased his brows. **"Dude, you okay?"**

Alec dropped his fork on the plate and finally stood up. **"Yeah Sketchy... I'm peachy..." **he replied, his voice obviously dripping with sarcasm. He took the plate with him as he walked away from their table and threw the foil plate on the trash as he passed by. Sketchy raised his brows at that. **"What is up with him lately?" **he asked as he looked at the people around their table. OC rolled her eyes and shook her head. **"I'll go talk to him." **she said as she stood up and quickly followed Alec.

**"Alec wait up..."**

But Alec didn't stop. He continued walking and went on the direction of the gym. Their makeshift gym. She got tired of lagging behind him so when he was finally within reach, OC moved to grab his arm. Alec stopped but violently jerked his arm away from her. **"The fuck do you want now?"**

**"Boy try talkin' to me like that again I'll slap that potty mouth of yours. Stop sulkin' and tell me what's wrong."**

**"No thanks."**

**"Alec..."**

He closed his eyes and clenched his jaw. He finally turned his body to face her. **"I love her. Is that what you want to hear? I. Love. Max. There. I said it. Happy now?" **Scoffing he turned around again and started to walk. OC pursed her lips at that. She moved to place her hands on her hips. **"Tell her that Alec. She needs to know. She needs to hear it." **Alec stopped again and turned to look back at OC. **"What for? She's happy. She doesn't need to know. And I'm sure as hell that she doesn't want to know, so stop okay? I've already given up. Y'all should too." **With that said, Alec walked away.

OC sighed softly and shook her head. He was stubborn as Max and it was beginning to be really annoying. She should just do what he said and give up. It was no use. Turning around, she was forced to take a small step back when she found Max and Logan standing behind her. **"Hey... have you been standing there the whole time?"**

Logan shook his head. **"Not really, although we did catch Alec walking out. You two have a fight or something?" **OC shook her head. **"Not really, but as usual, the boy's out of it, his head could spin off his shoulders any moment." **She turned to look at Max. **"You should try and talk to him. It worked the _last_ time..." **Max creased her brows at that. She was sure OC was telling her something, but what? Last time?

_"What's up with your boy? "_

_"He's not my boy, and I don't know."_

_"Never seen him like this...anguished and all Heathcliff-like. No wonder the straight women fall for the tortured types." _

_"Please. I know I'm gonna regret this, but...I should see if he's okay." _

_"Take your time. I got my eye on this fine shorty at the pool table."_

Max pulled her head back. _That_ last time. She pressed her lips and turned to look at Logan. **"She's right. Think we can make that dinner date some other time? I just have to make sure he's okay. And I haven't been able to really thanked him for what he did for us." **Logan smiled and nodded. **"Yeah sure. Don't worry about it. This just gives me time to prepare actually. Go. And if you need help talking to him I'll be glad to help."**

**"Thanks Logan."**

**"No problem."**

Logan smiled at her and she smiled back. They both leaned in and kissed. OC had to look away for a moment and when they pulled away from each other, she looked back at them. She forced a smile on her lips. Things just got complicated each time, she wasn't even sure if Max could even do something about this, or if she was ever going to realize how she really felt about Alec. Something was there. OC was sure of it. Or at least that was what she thought. Max turned and followed the direction Alec had taken.

Minutes later, Max found him on the rooftop. She stood still for a moment as he looked at Alec's still form. He was sitting on the ledge looking down. Her heart suddenly raced inside her chest. She was suddenly nervous. Why she had no idea. Exhaling loudly, she shook her head slightly before finally made her way to where Alec was.

The moment she stepped outside, her scent reached him. Alec had to fight the urge to jump off the ledge just to avoid her. He was going to have to explain himself more if he did that. And knowing Max, he wouldn't hear the end of it. The hairs on the back of his head raised. Dammit. Damn her. Why did she have to come here? Why couldn't they just leave him alone?

**"Hey... Call me crazy, but I got the feeling you're in some kind of jam."**

**"Okay, you're crazy."**

**"We're not goin' that same road again Alec. Why don't you just tell me what's going on?"**

Alec turned to look at her. **"Because it's my problem and I don't want to share it with anyone. Specially not with you." **He moved to get off the ledge and began to walk towards the rooftop door.

**"Alec don't do this. Remember the last time? You ended up on your knees with a gun pointed at your head. Or you just don't care?" **

Alec stopped and turned to look at her. **"I just don't care Max. And I'm sure as hell that you don't either. Hell I've given you your fuckin' cure and did I get a thank you? Fuck no. You skipped off to Logan and never left his side since."**

**"So that's it? All these dramatics because I didn't thanked you? I can't believe you Alec. You're making damn big deal out of this." **She said as she shook her head then turned to look back at him. **"Thank you. There. Happy now?" **Scoffing she began to walk towards the door and walked past him. Before she was out of his grasp, Alec shot his hand out and grabbed her arm. Max jerked her arm away from him angrily. Alec pulled his head back at that. He gritted his teeth. His eyes began to sting but he refused to let her see. No. She wasn't going to see. He blinked.

**"I love you Max. That's what's up. And I can't stand seein' you with him. I seriously thought I could handle it but I was wrong. Now, if you still think you can help me out, be my guest. 'Cause honestly? I can't wait to get over this. I can't wait to get over _you_."**

Max stared at him in disbelief. Wait. He what? Was he kidding? Alec managed to huff at that. He shook his head. **"That's what I thought... do me a favor? Leave me alone..."**

He finally walked away.

**_I see you all the time baby  
The way you look at him  
I wish it was me sweetheart  
Boy I wish it was me  
But I guess I'll never be..._**

**_- Invisible Man by 98 Degrees_**

* * *


	8. The Boy Is Mine

_**Chapter 8: The Boy Is Mine**_

**Pairing:** slightly ML / slight Alec-Lindsay / MA (hopefully oh who am I kidding? we all know I'm going to have them end up together eventually hah!)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DA or any of the original characters. But this new character I'm introducing is mine hehehe.

**Rating:** Mature (language, sexual content and uhh a bit of violence)

**Note: **More angst people and maybe a little spice to liven things up a bit. And yes I'm torturing Alec, even I can't stand it anymore so, I think I should turn things around a bit. Can't have him do all the sulking and all that now can I?

* * *

_I love you Max._ It echoed inside her head over and over and for some reason she couldn't stop thinking about it. About him. Why did he have to tell her that? And more importantly, why was it seemed to be affecting her? He was not kidding when he said it, if only someone was there to confirm it. She wanted to be sure that she didn't just imagined it. The look in his eyes, she couldn't forget about it. The emotion behind it was so raw, so intense that it haunted her. In the worst possible way. 

**''Max? Hey."**

Max blinked and then turned to look at the man who laid beside her.** "Sorry. I didn't mean to zone out on you."** Logan smiled at her. **''It's okay. As long as I'm the reason you're zoning out."** She forced a smile on her lips. Logan moved to wrap his arms around her and pulled her to him. She settled herself into his arms and waited. Nothing happened. With Alec her body automatically molded with his, but with Logan, it never happened. She always found herself trying to find the right position before she would finally get settled. And the worst part is, she was just realizing everything that was wrong and all at once at that.

**''Hey Max?"**

**''Hmm?"**

**''You never did tell me what happened with your conversation with Alec. Is he in trouble again? What is it this time?"**

She creased her brows at that. What was she supposed to tell him? That Alec confessed his feelings and that she can't seem to get it out of her mind? Sure, if she wanted to freak the hell out of Logan. **''I think he's just stressed. You know how he can be sometimes. When he doesn't care he doesn't. And when he does, he just gets too dramatic." **A pang of guilt followed after the words left her lips. Oh he cared alright. Damn him. She should have just given him a good smack upside the head after he said that, then maybe, just maybe, that would make him wake up and take what he said back. Max laid there in Logan's arms hating Alec for it.

**"Want me to talk to him?"**

Max pulled back at that and looked up at him. A small smile on her lips. **"It's okay. He doesn't even seem to want help. I'm sure he'll snap out of it soon."**

**"You sure about that?"**

**"Positive."**

**"Okay then... " **he replied before he leaned his head down and captured her lips with his own. His kisses weren't even the same as Alec's. Sure her stomach felt like there were butterflies inside but it was nothing compared to the flips and somersaults Alec seemed to give her. Those flips and somersaults instantly send shivers down to her... NO. She refused to go there. She loved Logan. She was happy with Logan. That was that. No buts. No ifs. No Alec in the picture. She couldn't stand the X5. Right? Right.

She was thinking too much that she failed to notice that Logan had already moved to lift her shirt up and travelled his hand underneath it, touching her skin. His touch was warm, sending soft tingles down to her spine. It was nothing compared to Alec's... Max let out a groan. Of course Logan thought it was because he was doing the right thing. Max meant it to be a frustration. Everything Logan did now she compared to Alec and if she kept a score board, Alec was leading. Way ahead of Logan. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on the man she was with at the moment. This was the man she wanted, the man she'd waited for all her life.

**"Logan?" **she called out in a whisper. Logan lifted up his head to look at her. She opened her eyes and looked back at him.

**"Make love to me..."**

_**I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be-  
A murderer **_

**_- Unfaithful by Rihanna_**

* * *

**_I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on_**

**_- Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson_**

**"Hello... You're far away... Where are you?" **she asked as she sat up and reached to touch Alec's bare back.

Her voice was sultry by nature, it made her that much sexier. Hell she even has the body of a goddess. Big boobs, tiny waist, long legs and of course she was great in bed. A girl any guy would dream of dating or have for that matter. Her being a transgenic was just an added feature. When she said she was that limber she wasn't kidding. The thing was, she wasn't Max.

Alec turned to look at her, forcing that charming smile on his lips and she bought it. **"Oh you know, just contemplating on the fact that you weren't kidding on that limber thing you said." **She laughed softly. **"That was nothing Alec. Take time to hang out with me again and you'll find yourself in for a treat..." **She said as she trailed her fingertips over his spine. Of course it sent shivers but it was nothing compared... Alec closed his eyes at that and forced himself to focus on the X5 he was with.

**"I'm not lookin' for a mate or a girlfriend for that matter Lindsay."**

**"I know. You made that clear to me before we hooked up. And I can wait Alec. It's not like I haven't done that before you know. If you want I can help you forget about her..."**

Alec lofted his brow at that and looked at her. **"Forget about who?"**

A soft laugh escaped her pouty lips. "**X5-452. Also known as Max. You called her name while you were fucking me senseless you know. It's okay don't worry. Wouldn't hold it against you. Actually I feel for you. She dumped you for that ordinary. Her loss. Another X5's gain."**

**"Lindsay..."**

**"Alec, will you snap out of it?" **she said as she moved to kneel in front of him. It didn't even matter to her that she was stark naked, she cupped his cheeks and made him look at her. **"Remember who you are. Sure you go by a name now but you're still 494. And the 494 I know picks himself up and dusts himself off whenever someone kicks him down. Alec, you don't stay down."**

Exhaling softly, Alec pulled his head out of her grasp. **"That's the thing... I don't even know myself anymore..."**

Lindsay pressed her lips and moved to straddle his lap. Lifting up her hand, she threaded them into his hair. **"Well then I'll help you find yourself again..." **Alec stared at her. She had turned into this downright beautiful woman that she had been dubbed by other transgenics as the seductress. Back in Manticore, she was skinny but hell she was tough. Ruthless even. She had been assigned to his unit when she was 15 and he was barely 12. Whenever he got beaten down by an older X5 at the end of the day she'd come by his bedside and tell him what he did wrong and what he could have done to prevent it from happening. To her surprise, the younger X5 picked up on what she thought him quickly. Through the years he'd proven himself to be one of the best and add a few years more, he'd become _the_ best. Not to mention the most popular X5. Even inside Manticore he was such a tomcat, but she took pride in the fact that she was the one who got his virginity.

Alec wrapped his arms around her lower back as he pulled her to him. He licked his bottom lip before he leaned in and captured her lips with his own. Time to move on. She was right. There was no use sulking. He'd already done that with Rachel, he wasn't about to do that again with Max. And if that meant bringing the old "Alec" back, then so be it. Hell Max can hate him more, he wouldn't even care. Or so he wished.

She was determined to get him back. Make him realize that 452 didn't deserve someone like him. Hell she didn't even know how to appreaciate Alec. All Alec got back was slaps upside the head or a glare or accusations partnered with accusing looks. He didn't deserved to be treated like that. This boy was hers. She was going to make him hers.

It was Max's loss and Lindsay's gain. Lindsay was going to see to that. No matter what.

* * *

It's been one week, two days, five hours and thirty-seconds since he had said those three words to her. Well technically it was four, counting her name. Ugh. It didn't matter. It wasn't like she was counting. But still, she couldn't get over the fact that he had said it to her. Max exhaled loudly. 

**"You better pay attention before I smack you upside the head Boo."**

**"Oh... sorry, where was I again?"**

**"Somethin' about tryin' to talk to Alec again. And I asked you what exactly you were goin' to say."**

Max creased her brows and looked at the ground at that. Huh. What was she going to say? Defeated she shrugged. **"I don't know OC. I have no idea... but this has got to stop. I mean, I've seen him yes. In passing. But we haven't really talked."**

**"What about those meetings you and him always have?"**

**"He always brings Biggs or Mole or Sketchy along. And when we are talking, he's like a damn robot. Always in this annoying soldier mode. He literally acts like I'm his CO. And honestly, it's really getting to me. I don't know how much more I can take with him treating me like this."**

**"Like this whole I love you Max thing ain't affectin' you and makin' yo' head spin so fast you don't know which direction to go?"**

Max pressed her lips and gave her a look. OC shrugged. **"Hey I'm just callin' it how I see it Boo. You don't want to admit that that really affected you more than it should but then again it drives you crazy that he hasn't said a single word about it ever since." **Dammit. She hated the fact that Original Cindy made sense and the fact that what the girl said was the truth. Needless to say, she was one confused transgenic.

As they passed by the training room, a thunderous laugh followed by a squeel made them stop at the entrance. Creasing their brows, they looked at each other before looking towards the entrance of the said room. There they saw Alec and another transgenic goofing around on the mat. Obviously, Alec was groping the female X5, which she seemed to be enjoying. Blood rushed through her veins like wild fire. What the hell was this? Without even thinking, Max stepped inside the training room and stalked towards the mat. Original Cindy raised her brows as she watched Max. **"I gotta see this..." **she muttered before she hurriedly followed Max.

Standing on the edge of the mat, Max placed her hands on her hips and tapped her foot impatiently. When Alec whirled them around, he found himself looking at Max. He gave her his trademark toothy grin. **"Oh hey Maxie. Did you need the mat? 'Cause we can take this some place else..." **he said to her before turning to look at Lindsay who was still giggling. Obviously that last part he said was suggestive.

Max rolled her eyes. He sounded like the old Alec that she found utterly annoying. Like that first time she met him. So sure of himself. So... Ugh. Damn him. It hasn't been that long that he told her he loved her and now he was flirting with this... walking malibu barbie.

_"'Cause honestly? I can't wait to get over this. I can't wait to get over you."_

She gritted her teeth. **"Maybe you should. This isn't the playground. Or in your case, the bedroom." **Alec had to raise his brows at that as he finally released his hold on Lindsay. **"Gee, someone's not gettin' any and it isn't me..." **Lindsay couldn't help but stifle her soft laugh. _That's my boy. _She silently told herself. Of course she was enjoying this. Who wouldn't? Max deserved to be treated like this. It served her right for all those times she treated Alec badly. It was high time Alec fought back.

Max's mouth dropped open at that. OC could only shake her head. As much as she wanted to help Max out, this was between her and Alec. Max eyed him, Alec in turn waited, waited for a witty come back, a bitchy comment, anything, something. When she didn't say anything, he half smirked. **"Aww Maxie what's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" **Alec laughed softly before he moved to snake his arm over Lindsay's waist and guided her off the mat. All Max could do was follow them out of the room with her eyes. She blinked when she felt a nudge on her arm. She turned to look at OC.

**"And here I was standing waitin' for you to speak your mind." **

Max exhaled loudly before raking her fingers through her hair. **"I hate him."**

**"Mmhmm." **

**"I mean what the hell was that? Last week he told he loves me and now he's playing around with Ms. Malibu Barbie?"**

**"I hate to break it to you but he does have the right to try and move on, since you know... you love Logan."**

Max opened her mouth with an intention to say something but stopped when she turned to look at OC who had her brow raised at her. She closed her mouth and sighed loudly instead. Original Cindy took a step forward and took Max's hands in hers. **"Max... You need to figure out what you want. And more importantly, who you want. If you really don't feel anything for pretty boy, then his display earlier wouldn't even affect you. But here you are ranting about it. What's it gonna be Boo? Who's it gonna be?"**

Max creased her brows. She moved to bury her head on Original Cindy's shoulder.

**"I'm so screwed..."**

* * *

**"So... how did it feel?"**

Alec fought the strong urge to look back as they stepped out of the training room. He perfectly executed the act but deep down inside, it killed him. He exhaled softly. **"Honestly I don't know. All I know is that it didn't make me feel any better." **Lindsay rubbed his arm. **"It'll get better you know. Don't give up. Don't let her boss you around. She's not the boss of you. Always remember that. And quite frankly, she doesn't deserve you."**

Alec huffed at that. **"Lemme guess, you do?" **She nodded. **"As a matter of fact yes. You wanna know why? Because I'll treat you the way you want me to. I'll give you everything Alec. You know me. You know how I can get." **He pressed his lips. **"I know. Just gimme time aight? This isn't exactly easy for me."**

Lindsay tugged at his arm when she stopped forcing him to stop walking as well. Cupping his cheeks, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him passionately. A sight she wished Max Guevara could see. The other transgenic just didn't see how wonderful Alec was and can be for that matter. But then again, she was thankful for it too. Now, she got Alec all to herself. She didn't mind being called selfish because when it came to this certain transgenic, she had the tendency to be uberly selfish, specially now that opportunity presented itself to her.

All those months, she'd been lurking. Watching. Keeping an eye on him. Waiting for an opportunity to open up. And then this happened. She didn't even think twice in grabbing it. Seize the moment. That was one of her favorite saying, so when she found Alec that night alone on the rooftop downing a bottle of scotch, she knew that was her chance. And now, there she was standing in the middle of the hallway, kissing him. She couldn't ask for more.

Original Cindy draped her arm over Max's shoulder as they walked out of the training room and made their way back to her office. **"It's goin' to be okay Boo. You'll figure things..." **She had to stop both finishing her sentence and walking as her eyes focused on Alec and the other X5 practically making out on the hallway. Creasing her brows, Max lifted up her gaze trying to find out why OC had suddenly stopped. She got her answer. Max was forced to stand up straight. She could feel her ears burning then her eyes began to sting. Gritting her teeth, she quickly walked passed the two X5s, purposely brushing herself against Alec in a not so friendly way causing them to stumble slightly breaking the kiss.

**"Get a room!"** she called out without looking back at them. She was so angry that she didn't notice the lone tear that fell from her cheek. Finally reaching her office door, she pushed it open and slammed it shut. She leaned on the door and closed her eyes. Her heart was beating wildly inside her chest that she found it hard to breathe. What the hell was wrong with her? Why was she worked up over this? Over her? Over them? She didn't own Alec. He was free to do whatever he wanted to do.

So what was wrong with this picture then?

_Lying in your arms  
So close together  
Didn't know just what I had  
Now I toss and turn  
Cause I'm without you  
How I'm missing you so bad  
Where was my head?  
Where was my heart?  
Now I cry alone in the dark _

_- I Drive Myself Crazy by Nsync_

Alec creased his brows as he followed Max's movement, when she was finally out of sight, he turned to look at Original Cindy. **"She better stop actin' like that. I'm about this close to smackin' her senseless myself. She fuckin' acts like she has say in everythin' I do. You better talk to her OC." **

OC sighed. **"No Alec. You and her need to talk. Set aside your personal differences and get this damn mess straightened up. It's affectin' you and her and the people around both of you. Just go and talk to her. Please." **That caused Alec to roll his eyes. **"If she wants to talk, she knows where to find me. That's what you tell her. I'm not goin' to be the one makin' the first move. Not this time." **Wirh that said, Alec took Lindsay's hand and pulled her with him as they walked away from OC.

Original Cindy shook her head. **"Why do I got to do everything around here?" **Pressing her lips, she made her way to Max's office. She knocked on the door. Max sniffed, wiped the tears from her face & stood up. She exhaled softly before turning to face the door & pulling it open. OC raised her brows at the sight of her, red nose & puffy eyes. It was unmistakeable, the usual feisty, bitchy girl was crying, over a guy she supposedly can't stand. OC pursed her lips and stepped inside forcing the X5 to take a step back. Taking Max's hand OC lead her to her chair & made her sit down. She kneeled in front of her & made Max look at her.

**"Sugar, if you don't feel anything for Alec then why are you crying?" **

Max shrugged in response & without a moment too soon another set of tears fell down from her eyes. Pursing her lips, OC lifted up her hand & cupped her cheek. **''You know what would be a lot easier?"** she asked her but never really waited for an answer. **''Admit the truth. Boo I know deep down inside you know how you feel about him, you're just afraid to face it because you know with Alec everything is uncertain and that scares the shit out of you." **

More tears flowed from her eyes, she was right. Max was downright afraid. Alec had managed to make her feel things that she only dreamed of feeling. And the fact that it could sometimes be so intense that it throws her out of the loop, not unlike with Logan. **"It scares me OC, with Logan everything is secure, safe. I know that I won't get hurt and if I did it wouldn't be ten times bad." **

OC shook her head at that. **''So you'd rather play safe than actually feel alive?"** She couldn't help but show her disappointment. **''This isn't you Boo. The Max I know gets what she wants and is not afraid to face challenges head on. The Max I know would have gone after the man she really feels for." **

**"What if it doesn't work and I end up getting hurt real bad? This is Alec we are talking about." **

OC pursed her lips, **''You absolutely have no faith on the man huh?"** She shook her head and moved to stand up tugging at Max forcing her to stand up as well. **''Let me put it this way Sugar, would you rather see him all over Malibu Barbie or have him all over you?" **

Max gritted her teeth. **"Ugh, I can't believe I'm going girly like this over Alec. He is nothing but trouble..." **

**"Mmhmm. But you can't stand not going all girly on him either specially when a very curvaceous X5 is clinging to him like a barnacle to a clam."**

Max groaned angrily at that, she sniffed, whipped her tears away and had that determined look in her eyes. She let go of Original Cindy's hand & moved to walk towards the door.

**"Boo, where are you goin'?" **

**''Explain things to Logan and then kill Malibu Barbie."** With that said Max walked out of the office. OC knitted her brows at that. **"You're kidding on that last part right?"** she asked as she followed Max out.

**''Max?" **

**"Boo?" **

* * *

**_You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine_**

**_- The Boy Is Mine by Brandy and Monica_**

Max somberly closed the door behind her. She paused for a second before she heard a dull crash on the room she had just walked out. Logan had thrown a vase across the room and it shattered into tiny pieces. Of course once again, Max Guevara had broken his heart, but then again, he'd somehow saw that coming. She always seemed so far away, thinking, and as much as he tried to deny it, he knew deep down inside it was Alec that she was thinking of. Everytime he kissed her, he didn't feel that same spark or that same passion she had back then. Something was missing. Almost seemed like she couldn't give herself fully to him. Even the sex was uneventful. Sure she'd moan and all that but after it, everything seemed... wrong. Empty. Unemotional. Logan plopped right down the couch defeatedly. He had finally lost Max's love to the rogue X5 he'd been jealous of the moment he stepped into their lives, into Max's life.

**"I'm so sorry Logan..."** she whispered softly before moving away from the door of his room. Now, she was going to face the music. Time to face Alec. Reaching the main grounds of Terminal City, Max stopped, closed her eyes and zeroed in on him. On his scent. When she finally found him, she opened her eyes, fire fueling her as she made her way in the direction where Alec was.

Alec whistled as he made his way to his office. He shouldn't really ask for more. Lindsay was right, he shouldn't waste him time and energy on Max Guevara when she wasn't wasting her time and energy on him. After a quick roll on the hay with her, Alec decided to just give it a shot with Lindsay, making it official by asking her to be his girlfriend. One step at a time. He'd even had his mind set that eventually he'd make her his mate. For life. At least with Lindsay, he was sure.

Placing his hand on the door handle, he turned the knob and pushed it open. He was currently taking a step forward inside his office when he felt someone roughly pushed him inside and quickly closing the door behind them. Alec turned around quickly, but not quick enough as he found his back hitting the wooden material of the door and was finally face to face with his "attacker". He knitted his brows. **"Wow Max, I was just kiddin' with the whole not gettin' any comment. No sense on lashing out on me now since you know... it's technically not my fault..."**

**"Shut up!" **she replied back to him as she pressed her arm on his throat more. Alec had to grit his teeth at that when he found it a bit hard to breathe.

She eyed him. It only took her a second to have a good whiff of his musky scent. It wasn't as obvious as before when she was looking for him but it was distinct now. Too distinct for her own liking. Max made a face. **"She's all over you..." **She finally moved to let him go.

Alec huffed. **"So? What's it to you?" **he asked before pushing himself off the door, but before he could take a step, his back hit the door again, this time he let out a grunt. Creasing his brows, he glared at Max. **"Better stop tryin' to rough me up Max. I swear I'm this close to kickin' your transgenic ass." **She smirked and then placed her hands on her hips. She flipped her hair off her shoulder.

**"Take your best shot soldier..."**

He lofted his brow in response. Did she just challenged him? Pushing himself off the door carefully, he took a step forward as he eyed her. In response to his movement. Max took a step back. She moved to lift up her hands and positioned herself into a fighting stance. Alec tilted his head at that. He huffed and shook his head. Max expected to catch him off guard when she threw a punch in his direction. Alec just simply dodged it, even when he wasn't in position. He continued to stalk forward making her take a step back everytime, her heart raced inside her chest. No. Fighting him was the last thing on her mind. It was the last thing she wanted to do actually. But she couldn't just throw herself at him right? Where was the dignity in that? Max almost scoffed at the thought. Dignity? She was trying to get this man back and she was worried about dignity? Someone should smack her upside the head to make her come to her senses.

She was distracted. Alec didn't fail to notice that, although she was looking straight at him, he could tell that she was distracted. She wasn't even casing the office for any opportunity to get an upperhand on him when he very much gave her opportunity to. When her ass hit the edge of his office table, Alec blurred towards her and pinned her between him and the table. The table screeched across the floor and stopped only when it reached the wall. Max could feel all his weight on her and all she could think of was how she'd miss him. His body. The weight of it on her own. The way his skin felt against hers. Before she knew it, a soft purring groan tore from the back of her throat.

Alec creased his brows at that. Did she just purred? Fuck. Just like that, she had managed to turn him on. He gritted his teeth and moved to grab the sides of her arms and purposely digging his fingers on the skin with an intention to inflict pain. Max hissed then started to struggle. There we go, at least now it was taking his mind off... jumping her, for lack of better terms. A smirk played over his lips as he toyed her letting her get the upper hand for a moment, he let her push him off her before he grabbed her again, turning her body around and forcing her body back on being pinned between him and the office table. Lifting up his hand, he tangled his fingers into her hair and grabbed it tightly. He tugged her hair towards him roughly forcing her head backwards, Max gritted her teeth. It really hurt but at the same time, for some reason, it was sending jolts of electricity down to her stomach then trickling down to her core, it made her whimper. Alec hovered his lips over to the shell of her ear, his hot breath sending delicious shivers down her spine.

**"What do you want Max?"**

By the tone of his voice, she figured he had no idea how this was affecting her, that made a small smirk appear over her lips, she was sure he'd notice it anytime now. She was so turned on, a transgenic could smell her even if he was outside his damn office. Max lifted up her hand and snaked her hand over his neck then threaded her fingers through his hair that now covered the back of his neck. **"You mean you can't tell Alec?"**

Alec tensed up at that. What? Then he finally noticed. Her pheromones were screaming at him. Fuck. No wonder he still had that fucking hard on, he was just so angry that he failed to notice, and now it was apparent. His hold on her faltered and she took that opportunity to push him off her and pushed him up against the wall, hard. He grunted and gritted his teeth. **"What is this? Push Alec up against somethin' day?" **He managed to manuever out of her grasp and now she found herself the one who was pressed up against the wall. Both breathed heavily as they looked at each other. Taking the opportunity that his body was pinning her, Max began to grind against him. Alec fought the urge to groan. Max threaded her fingers through his hair again and roughly pulled his head down to hers. Their lips barely an inch apart.

**"You wanna know what I want Alec? You. I want you."**

**"You want me? Where's your boyfriend? Shouldn't you be askin' your boy to fuck you?"**

**"I _am_ asking him..."**

Alec grabbed her wrist and forced her to let go of him, Max however didn't allow him. **"You don't understand do you Alec?" **she asked. Max looked at him intently, her golden brown eyes holding his hazel green orbs.

**"I. Want. You. Not Logan. You."**

He creased his brows at that, his eyes searching her own for answers. For sincerity. For the truth. Alec raised his brows when realization hit him. She wasn't just saying it. She actually meant it. He clenched and unclenched his jaw, all those things he said and promised to Lindsay instantly went out of the window. The other transgenic can call him whatever but this was Max. She was actually making the first move. _She_ wanted him, admitted to wanting him. How can he push her away at that when he knew he wanted her too?

Without warning her, Alec crashed his lips onto hers, giving her a rather bruising kiss. Max wrapped her arms around his neck, he on the otherhand, grabbed her hips and lifted her off the floor, allowing her legs to wrap around his waist. Desperately. Hungrily they attacked each others lips. Alec moved over towards the table again and let her sit on top of it. Max broke the kiss, grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. It landed somewhere on the floor seconds later. Alec pushed the jacket off her shoulders and tossed it aside. He then grabbed the hem of her top and pulled it over her head letting the item join her discarded jacket on the floor beneath them. Max grabbed the back of his neck, her fingertips gently caressing his barcode, she watched him close his eyes, obviously enjoying the feeling she seemed to create just by touching him. She pulled his head down and let their lips touch once again.

Alec reached behind her and unhooked her bra. Slowly almost teasingly, he took the unwanted piece of clothing off and dropped it on the floor unceremoniously. Forcing his lips away from her own, he began to trail kisses down to her jaw then to her throat down to her neck. He grazed his teeth over her skin when his mouth finally reached her bare shoulder. Her hands busied themselves on blindly finding his belt buckle. Once found, she unbuckled it and proceeded to undo his jeans. Snaking her hands underneath his jeans, Max moved them to make a grab for his ass and gave them a good squeeze. A muffled soft laugh escaped his lips before he finally pulled back to look at her.

**"I was right. You do have a thing for my ass..."**

**"Shut up and kiss me again."**

He obliged by kissing her again. His hands almost fumbled as they undid her own jeans. Unhooking her legs to his waist, she tore her lips away from his own for a moment as he helped her get rid of her boots then her jeans. For a moment, Alec stood there and admired the sight of her. She was now only clad in her underwear. Clenching his jaw, he quickly removed the rest of his clothes and let them fall on the floor.

God. How come she never saw it before? How gorgeous he was? Okay. She preferred Alec butt naked rather than wrapped in all those clothes. Max moved to reach out for him and pulled him back to her. Alec's hand reached for the waistband of her panties and pulled it off her with one stroke. That made Max raise her brows.

**"Too much practice..."**

**"Practice makes perfect Maxie."**

He smirked as he situated himself between her legs and it took her that much control not to just jump him. Oh who was she kidding? Max leaned back on the table, propping herself using her arms as she let Alec pull her body to him. Hooking his hands on the back of her knee, he pulled her to him. Max bit down on her bottom lip when she felt the tip of his hard length over her. She hissed sharply when Alec pushed himself into her, the friction caused by their skin made her stomach do those familiar flips and somersaults. Beads of sweat already began to dampen his golden skin. Max managed to watch him for a moment as he began to plunge himself deep inside of her. Slowly. Making sure they both felt every inch of each other.

Max threw her head back as she slightly lifted her ass off the table and started to grind against Alec as she met his thrusts. Alec groaned loudly at that. His eyes transfixed on her lithe grinding body. It was as if their bodies with dancing on this certain music no one could hear but them. Their moans filled the room. Alec moved one hand, grabbed her pelvis and snaked his thumb over to her throbbing, swollen flesh. He began to knead it.

**"Fuck... Alec..." **she said outloud the action causing her to grind harder against him. Hooking her legs behind him, she had him trapped between her legs as she continued to move.

**"Max..." **he said moaning out her name as he used his free hand to grab hold onto the edge of the table while he moved in sync with her body. No one else mattered to them at this point. He was with her and she was with him. More importantly, she finally told him that she wanted him. Now there's one more thing that she needed to do. Actually tell him how she felt about him. That she too loved him.

The sturdy table underneath them banged loudly into the wall as they moved in a faster, more frantic pace, and both were deliciously close. Max groaned. **"Alec no... stop... not yet.. please..." **Alec gritted his teeth at that.

**"Maxie... I can't..."**

**"Boo please..."**

Max forced herself to push Alec back and unhooked her legs, she whimpered at the sudden loss of him. She quickly hopped down the table and turned her body to face the edge. She bent forward, propping herself up on the table using her arms, Alec grabbed her hips and pulled the lower part of her body to him, exposing more of her, giving him more access. Without even warning her, he thrusted himself into her again. Hard. A loud curse tore from her lips as she felt her knees buckled slightly underneath her. Jesus. She was going to be sore later. Deliciously sore that is. His hand snaked over to her waist and moved travel down between her thighs. Fuck those fingers of his. They were viciously deadly. She wouldn't want it any other way of course.

Managing to lift one hand up, she pulled her hair away from her shoulder and neck exposing her barcode to him, she leaned her head down, a sign of submission. A sign that she had chosen him to be her mate. The question was, would Alec accept the offer? Sure things were happening far too fast but if she wanted Malibu Barbie totally out of the picture, this was how it had to be. This boy was hers. Oh wait. This _man _was hers.

Alec stared at her barcode that was glistening on her sweat covered skin. He bit down on his bottom lip before he leaned his head down and darted his tongue out, the tip of it gliding over her salty skin. Max closed her eyes at that as she bit down on her own lip and moaning softly. His hard length coupled with his fingers was taking her to new heights of pleasure she didn't even knew existed. And then there was his tongue and lips. Her fingers dug on the hard wood beneath her as she felt herself reaching her peak. Then she felt Alec's teeth digging on the skin at the back of her neck where her barcode was and he picked up his pace.

A long throaty moan tore from her lips as she came. Hard. Her nails made a long scratch mark on the wooden table as she clamped her eyes shut allowing pure unadulterated pleasure consume her. Alec had already stopped moving, an indication that sometime while she was having her orgasm, he had reached his own. Both breathed heavily. No one dared to move for a good long moment. Max had allowed herself to lay belly down on the table while Alec was on top of her, the side of his face resting on her small back.

**"Boo?"**

**"Hmm?"**

**"I think my foot's asleep..."**

A soft breathy laugh tore from Alec's lips. He finally forced himself off her and helped her off the table. Turning her body around, she stumbled slightly, Alec quickly moved to grab her, her own arms snaking over his shoulders. For a moment, Max stood there looking at him, taking everything about him. His hazel green eyes. The freckles on his nose to which she found adorable. His flushed skin. God. He was beautiful.

**"I love you too Alec."**

Alec lofted his brow at that. A smile upon his lips. **"Always thought you'd choke on the words..."**

**"Oh?"**

**"Yeah... Guess I was wrong..."**

**"Alec?"**

**"Yeah?"**

**"Say it again."**

**"Guess I was wrong?"**

**"Stupid. Not that."**

Alec smiled at her.

**"I love you Maxie."**

* * *


	9. Complicated

_**Chapter 9: Complicated**_

**Pairing:** MA

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DA, I wish I did but eh.

**Rating: **Mature for language

**A/N: **Special thanks to the following people who didn't hesitate to swat my muse with the inspiration stick: _**Darkalec, Samiami111, Erkith and Sira02**_. You guys rawk! Hope you all enjoy this next chapter. It's a wee bit short though because I had a wittle bit of a struggle on how this story will turn out. One thing is for certain though, of course it's gonna be a happy ending.

* * *

The crisp slap echoed through the air. Alec gritted his teeth and fought the urge to groan loudly. Okay. That really hurt. He could feel his cheek burning and he was almost certain that she'd left a hand mark there. But he didn't say anything, technically, he deserved the slap. **"How could you do this Alec? How could you believe her? She spreads her legs and you just took the bait?" **Her eyes were burning but she refused to let the tears fall. She wasn't going to cry over this and especially not in front of him.. She was going to do something about this. No. Alec was hers. She was not going to give up that easily just because Max and Alec happened to now be mated. An irritated groan tore from her lips before she pushed Alec back hard, making him stumble slightly a few steps back. Lindsay could smell her scent all over him, an indication that Max Guevara had taken the liberty to claim him, made him hers. No. She wouldn't just leave it at that. Max has not won yet. Not by a long shot. 

"**Lindsay, I know what I did can't be justified, I'd been unfaithful to you. But **_**you know **_**how I feel about her. And don't put all the blame on her, she didn't forced me choose. I decided for myself."**

She gritted her teeth at that, she couldn't accept that, she just couldn't. That would just mean that she'd accepted her own defeat and she wasn't going to allow that to happen. To her, this was war. Turning around, she faced Alec again.

**"Yeah naturally you chose her. And I'm sure just for the hell of it, she made you believe that she really loves you and threw in that fucked up idea of making you her mate!"**

Alec exhaled loudly as he took a step forward in an attempt to touch her with an intention to console her somehow. Lindsay jerked her arm away refusing to let him touch her. **"Don't touch me. Not when I can fucking smell her scent all over you."**

He raised his arms at that as if surrender and took a step back with an intention to give her space. **"Lindsay, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen, nor did I plan it. It just did and… I know it's goin' to be hard for you to hear this, but I wanna be with her. I'm **_**goin'**_** to be with her."**

Lindsay glared at him. How dare he? Pursing her lips, she stalked forward, her strides purposeful and indicated anger. She raised her hand and before he could even react, she swung and her palm made contact with his already sore cheek. This time, Alec groaned slightly in pain. He eyed her. **"You can slap me all you want Lindsay. Hell you can even say whatever, but it's not goin' to change the fact that I chose to be with Max. I suggest you deal with it."**

He really didn't want to sound so… heartless, that he was ungrateful, but she was forcing him to take that path. If she would just listen, but then again, Alec knew he was hurting her, big time. It was the last thing he wanted to do really, and if there was any other easier way to do this, he'd gladly do just that. The thing was, there were none, and the fact that she wasn't even making this any easier… Everything just turned into this big very much complicated mess.

Lindsay had her mouth slightly hung open at the remark. How could he? And before she realized what had happened, tears began to stain her cheeks. She lifted up her hand and using the back of it, she wiped her tears away. Sniffling, she keenly eyed Alec. **"This isn't over Alec. Not by a long shot. She hasn't won yet. One way or another, I'm going to get you back. That's a promise." **With that said, she walked away.

Alec exhaled loudly, lifted up his hand and rubbed his rather sore cheek. Ouch. And crap for that matter. He had no idea what Lindsay was capable of. And with the obvious threat that she wasn't going to leave him and Max alone, they had to be careful. Or rather, Max had to be careful. He closed his eyes. Dating ordinary girls was way much easier. Sure they'd get into a cat fight but that was it. Nothing more. Nothing less. But with two transgenic female X5? Two. Alpha. Transgenic. X5. Yikes. He definitely screwed up big time. Max already had so much in her plate right now and this was the last thing she needed. Pressing his lips, he moved to walk in the opposite direction. He had to find Max. And fast.

* * *

"**What do you want?"**

"**I just came to talk. And apologize. I mean, I don't want you to think that I'd been tryin' to steal Max away from you since day one. Honestly Logan, I'm not that kind of jerk…"**

Logan stood there for a moment looking at Alec. It was as if he was trying to size the transgenic up. After a long, silent moment, he stepped aside and let the X5 in. Alec nodded and thanked him softly.

"**Have a seat…" **Logan offered as he motioned towards the couch. Alec obliged by taking the offer and sat down. **"Can I get you anything?" **The X5 shook his head. **"No thanks…" **Logan nodded then sat down on the adjacent chair.

Silence. Oh boy. Where should he start? Alec exhaled softly, leaned forward and propped his elbows on top of his knees. He clasped his hands together in front of him and turned to look at Logan. **"I didn't plan any of this to happen Logan. You have to believe me." **Logan shook his head slightly. **"Max already told me that, explained everything as much as she could, I even know she didn't want to hurt me. Alec, you really don't have to explain, but I do need the apology. I can't say that its okay because it really is not, but I want you to promise me something and I'm expecting you to leep it." **Alec creased his brows as he looked at Logan intently. **"What is it?"**

**"Make her happy Alec. Keep her happy. Give her all those things she wants and needs. Give her all the things I would have given her and more. Give those things I couldn't have possibly managed to give her. I just want you to take very good care of her, because if you don't and she comes running to OC or even me, crying, I'll hunt your ass down."**

Alec huffed as he shook his head slightly. Logan. Threatening him. Now that was rather amusing more than anything.. **"Granted that the threat is kind of... you know... really not a threat but you have my word. I'll take very good care of her. I love her Logan. So much."**

**"Good. You better..."**

**"Or else... yeah, yeah. Got it."**

**"She should have named you Dick instead just so you know..."**

**"Well tough, I'm more of an Alec than a Dick..."**

The two males went silent for a moment before they both busted out laughing softly. Alec nodded at Logan and Logan nodded back. At least he didn't have to add worrying about Logan on his list of activities to do. He already had a lot on his plate already. He turned to look down on the ground for a moment before creasing his brows slightly. **"Hey Logan... You wouldn't happen to have any advise on how to get rid of an obsessed ex would you?" **Logan knitted his brows at that. Huh? Obsessed ex? What the heck was Alec talking about? Then it occured to him. He might be talking about that X5 whom Logan had seen hanging out with Alec lately before all this. **"Have you tried talking to her?" **Alec gave him a duh look. Logan nodded at that. **"Right, of course you have talked to her..." **Alec exhaled loudly. **"I know I've hurt her and I've already said I was sorry, that I didn't mean to, but she just didn't seem to want to accept the fact that... well you know... I wanna be with Max..."**

Okay. That was a little bit too awkward for his own good. There he was, talking to Max's ex regarding his ex. He was sure it was not easy for Logan too. **"Hey... you know what? Nevermind. I'm sure you'd rather focus on somethin' else rather than tryin' to help me out since you know... I'm the major cause of why all this is happening..."**

Logan pressed his lips at that. Sure it was rather awkward but that didn't mean that he had lost his ability to set awkwardness and personal differences aside and not help a friend in need. Yes. He still consider Alec to be one of his good friends. It wasn't in his nature to plant hatred on someone, regardless of the situation. He was not that kind of person. Logan knew he was better than that. **"Alec, it's okay really. Don't worry about it. Anyways, have you told Max about the situation?"**

Alec nodded in response. **"Even told her to steer clear away from Lindsay's path. I just want this to be over you know? I just want Lindsay to let me go..."**

**"Well do you know what she could possibly do? Could she hurt Max?" **Logan asked with an obvious worried tone. Alec shrugged at that. **"Honestly? I have really no idea when it comes to the possiblities of what she could do. Could she hurt Max? Well, she's an X5 Logan, pretty much sure her punch is packed but this is Max we're tryin' to look out for. Whether we like it or not, Max can pretty much take care of herself. The thing that gets me is that Lindsay could be pretty much persistent when it comes to acquiring somethin' that she wanted, but I've never seen her like this..."**

**"Acting like an obsessed and deranged ex-girlfriend?"**

**"Nicely put. Strongs words though but yeah..."**

Logan laughed softly at that and shook his head. He felt bad for Alec, he really did, but as far as advise could go, he unfrotunately had none. **"I wish I could help out Alec, but so far, I'm actually stumped on this one... All I can give you right now is be careful, people in her state of mind have the possibility of pulling off rather crazy stunts. And when I say crazy, I do mean downright crazy." **Alec sighed softly and stood up. **"I figured as much. Anyway, thanks for the time and givin' some advise. So... we're good right?" **Alec asked as he stuck his arm out holding out a hand for him to shake. Logan looked at his outstretched hand before he stood up and firmly took it in his. He gave it a good, firm hand shake.

**"Yeah, we're good."**

Pulliing his hand back, Alec nodded, smiled and then turned to walk towards the door. Opening the door, he turned to look over his shoulder and looked at Logan once again before finally stepping out the door and closing it behind him. Well that went pretty well. He just wished he could say the same when it came to Lindsay. Alas, that wasn't the case. Yikes. Great. Just great.

* * *

**_No baby, I won't go for that  
Even if you did say  
You were gonna be there  
I don't want you back  
Cause it's not about love  
Just dont tell me that..._**

**_- Just Don't Tell Me That by Nsync_**

Alec made sure Max was not alone when she went about Terminal City, much to Max's dismay, but for some reason, she couldn't just argue with him on this one. If it wasn't him, it was OC or Biggs or Mole or Joshua. Hell even Sketchy volunteered, if only he was half as scary as Original Cindy can be. Of course he was disappointed when Alec firmly told him to sit this one out. The ordinary didn't hold it against the transgenic though, Alec was after all just concerned for his safety. At least that was what Alec told him.

**"It's been what? Almost two weeks Alec, and she hasn't even said anything. Not even a glare. You think we can stop being anal about this dealio and actually try and act normal? Well as normal as we can be..."**

He sighed softly as he lifted his head up from the inventory list he was trying to consolidate. Keyword being trying. Never ask Sketchy to do invenroty he had come to a conclusion. Everything was needless to say, confusing. Pursing his lips, he placed the pen down the middle of the worksheet and stood up. He walked over to where Max and Max in turn met him halfway. No one had ever seen them sweet, not when they were outside the confinements of their offices but inside? They were pretty much all over each other. Alec lifted up his hands and cupped the sides of her neck, Max in turn placed her hands on his waist. She looked at him for a moment before burying her head on his chest.

**"I can't risk it Maxie. I can't let her hurt you and even attempt to do somethin' crazy. I'm sure she's just waitin' for an opportunity. And I refuse to give her that."**

Max pulled back and looked at Alec. **"Alec... I think you're forgetting something. I'm a transgenic too. Anything she could possibly dish out on me I'm sure I can easily dodge it. You talk like I can't kick ass..." **Alec half smirked at that. **"And there goes my masculinity..." **Max rolled her eyes. She pushed herself up further using the tips of her toes to close in on the distance between them, her lips barely an inch away from his own. **"I know you're just trying to protect me Alec. But I'm not exactly incapable..." **Alec had to grit his teeth at that. Damn her for being so... sexy. So seductive. So tempting. He tilted his head slightly to the side as he teased her by letting his lips barely graze over her own. He heard Max gasp softly, it made him half smirk once again. **"I know you're capable Maxie... but that doesn't mean you're indestructible. I can't let anything bad happen to you..."**

Just when they were about to kiss, the door opened. Both transgenics stopped, closed their eyes and let out an irritated sigh. Alec took a step back and placed his hands on his hips as he looked down for a moment. **"What now?"** he asked before lifting up his gaze and instead of the usual face of Biggs or Mole, he saw Lindsay standing on the doorframe of the office. Max folded her arms across her chest and took a few steps forward, obviously irritated. **"What do you want?"**

Lindsay huffed and stepped inside the office without even waiting to be invited in. **"That's a rather stupid question don't you think? You know what I want Max." **she replied looking at Max intently. Max gritted her teeth, and if she hadn't felt Alec's presence behind her, she would have punched the damn obsessed X5. Alec moved to place his hands on Max's shoulders. **"Lindsay, if you're just here to cause trouble I suggest you step out..."**

She laughed. **"Awww... isn't that sweet. You're protecting her... Just like what a mate would do..." **She then scoffed. **"Relax Romeo. I just came here to tell both of you something. Or well show you something... maybe a little of both..." **Stuffing her hand inside her jacket pocket, she pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Max. Max knitted her brows and looked at it. **"G o on take it. It's not going to bite you. Not that hard anyway..." **

Max lifted up her gaze and glared at Lindsay. What the hell was she up to? Pressing her lips, she moved to snatch the paper from her and opened it up. It was a test result. From their makeshift med bay. **"What the hell is this?" **Alec asked as he took the paper from Max. Lindsay smirked. **"I'm pregnant Alec. With your child..." **She then turned to look at Max. "**He wasn't exactly celibate you know. When you were off with Logan, he came to me. Or should I say, he came_ with_ me... if you catch my drift that is. How many times was it Alec?" **she asked as she returned her attention back to him.

Max stood there somewhat frozen, like someone had just dumped a bucket of ice water on her. Whether this stunt was true or not, it still hit her. Hard. What if this was true? What if she really was pregnant with Alec's child? Can she live a life with him with her and his child on the side? She was thinking so hard, she failed to notice that Alec had already walked passed her and ushered Lindsay out angrily. Max flinched and was brought back to reality when she heard the slamming of the door. She turned to look at Alec, who was leaning on the door. He closed his eyes slightly banged the back of his head on the door. Pressing her lips, she quickly moved to where he was and stopped him from hurting himself more. Alec turned to look at her.

**"I'm goin' to find out the truth Maxie. I promise you that. I'm not goin' to let her ruin this for us." **

Alec moved to cup her cheeks and placed a soft kiss on her lips. After that, he wrapped his arms around her protectively and Max in return wrapped her arms around his waist and buried herself into him. Why did it seem that happiness was that elusive to her? Especially when it came to her relationships? Maybe she wasn't meantt to be happy. Max clamped her eyes shut and held on tighter to Alec. She didn't want to lose him, not when she finally admitted to him and to herself that she wanted him in her life. That she loved him. So much.

After a moment, both pulled back. Max turned to look up at him and lifted up her hand and touched his cheek. A small smile lifted up the corners of her lips. **"I'm not scared of her Alec. You don't have to carry this problem alone. We're in this together. No matter what the circumstances are, you and me, we'll face it together okay? No secrets. No lies. If you have a problem tell me straight up and I'll do the same."**

Alec nodded at that. How could she possibly make him more in love with her? He didn't think it was possible but there she was, proving him wrong. He smiled.

**"You got it Maxie."**

Lindsay stood outside with her arms folded across her chest. He kicked her out of the office! How rude was that?! Then she smirked. Her plan had just been put into motion. _He's mine Max. No matter what you do, he. Is. Mine. _Silently, she told herself. Huffing softly, she took a step back and turned to walk away from the door. All in due time.

All in due time.

* * *


	10. Days Of Our Lives

_**Chapter 10: Days Of Our Lives**_

**Pairing: **MA

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DA or any of the original characters 

**Rating: **Mature for language and implied sexual content

**A/N: **Okay, I'm not really an expert on this military lingo bit so excuse me if I may have committed errors. I just hope y'all get the picture or at least know what the hell the characters are trying to say. Anyways, I think it is safe to say that there are only a few chapters left for this story before I finally call it a wrap. There you go folks the heads up hehehe.

* * *

**"I want the fuckin' truth!" **

The transgenic medic flinched in fear as he covered his face with his arms. He really believed that he was going to end up dead at their second in command's behavior. Hell he could even see the anger in his eyes. X5-494 was furious. Hell bent on finding out the truth behind that crumpled piece of paper. **"Sir please… calm down. I already told you the truth. 231 came down here with her urine sample and had it tested. It was positive. She's really pregnant sir."**

Alec gritted his teeth at that. He eyed the medic as he took a step forward making the poor transgenic cower on the corner of the room, like a prey trapped by his predator and unfortunately for him, he had nowhere to turn to but meet his impending doom. At least that was how it felt like for him. **"Is it possible that the sample could be compromised? You said she gave it to you." **The medic slightly creased his brows as he thought about it before he nodded. **"It is very much possible sir."**

"**Good. Find out. I don't care how you do it. Just do it."**

"**I think we still have the kit we used for the test. I can work from there."**

Alec nodded at that before taking a step back. He turned around and saw the mess that he'd deliberately made, out of anger of course. He pressed his lips and cleared his throat. **"Sorry about that…" **The medic shook his head. **"Don't worry about it sir. We'll have it cleaned up in no time and as soon as I get the DNA results, I'll deliver them to you personally. I presume you don't want anyone knowing about this? Especially 231?"**

Alec turned to look back at the medic and nodded. **"I don't want her compromising more than her sample. Talk to no one about this. You get the results, you quickly give them to me. Is that understood?"**

"**Sir yes sir!"**

Nodding, Alec walked out of the room. Lindsay was smart, but he wasn't going to allow her to outsmart him. No way. Not when this involved the future of his relationship with Max. He headed towards the direction of his office.

On his way there, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck rose. Someone was now following him. Pausing, he quickly turned around and found himself face to face with Lindsay. She smirked. **"Sorry… didn't mean to startle you."**

Pressing his lips and rolling his eyes, he turned around again and started to walk. **"The hell do you want now?"**

"**Come on Alec, is that the way to talk to the mother of your child?"**

That remark forced Alec to stop abruptly and he turned to face her. **"You really expect me to believe that you really are pregnant?"**

Lindsay knitted her brows and then a hurt look appeared across her face. **"Alec, you saw the test result. I really am pregnant. And it's yours no doubt. I haven't been with anyone but you. That's the truth. I'm telling you the truth."**

Alec had to pull his head back at that. His hard face softened seeing the hurt look on her face. Gritting his teeth, he moved to fold his arms across his chest. **"What do you really want from me Lindsay? Child support? Okay. I'll give you that. But if you're goin' to ask more than that, I can't give it to you. I can't offer a relationship. I can't make you my mate. Already have one, and I plan to keep things that way. You want me to be a good father okay. I'll do my best. As far as this… child is concerned, you can count on me."**

Lindsay sighed softly as she wrapped her arms around herself. **"You really think I'm the bad guy do you? Alec, if you want to be with Max I'm not going to stop you. You love her. You want to be with her. I know that. And I can deal with that. Well, try to deal with that. Alec, I love you. I've always loved you. If she makes you happy then be with her. All I'm asking is that you acknowledge the fact that you're going to have baby with me. All I'm asking is a little respect. Is that too much to ask?"**

Max rolled her eyes and made an attempt to make her presence known but a hand stopped her from doing just that. She turned to look at Original Cindy who shook her head no in response. She knew why her best friend had stopped her. Both of them wanted to hear and know what else this obsessed bitch has got to say. Pressing her lips, she kept herself hidden and quiet.

Lifting up his hand, Alec scratched the back of his ear and then moved his hands and placed them over his hips. **"Just promise me that you wouldn't do anymore threats. No cornering Max tellin' her shit. No pulling crazy stunts." **Lindsay smiled and nodded at that. **"I promise Alec. I really do. I'll leave you and Max alone. Just… don't forget about the fact that I'm pregnant with your baby. That's all I'm asking."**

Pressing his lips, he sighed softly and nodded. He offered her a small smile a sign that he was finally giving in to her wishes. Stifling a squeal, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. Of course neither OC nor Max nor Alec saw the face she made as she hugged him. A face that had evil plan written all over it.

* * *

She drew lazy circles over his bare chest as she silently listened to his now steady heartbeat. Max had never once imagined being with him like this, let alone the fact that they are now mated. Things happened so fast that sometimes she found herself zoning off in the middle of something as her mind tried to wrap around the fact that her life had done a total 360 degrees turn, and although things are a wee bit complicated, she wouldn't want her life any other way. Of course she couldn't ignore the fact that this situation with Lindsay scared her. She simply didn't trust the other X5, sucky part was Alec seemed to be falling for the sweet, innocent, pregnant act she was obviously trying to pull off. 

"**Have you heard from that medic?"**

"**Not yet. We don't have the equipment here Max and he's trying his connections outside to have the kit tested for DNA. It's not exactly easy you know…"**

"**I know Alec. I just can't wait to find out the truth you know. I mean, how can you stand her? Being all sweet and shit… It doesn't make you cringe or anything?"**

An amused chuckle tore from his lips. **"Someone's jealous and it ain't me…" **Pressing her lips, she slapped his chest lightly making Alec chuckle softly. Lifting up his head, he looked down at her. **"You're goin' to deny that little fact Maxie?" **Max rolled her eyes and lifted up her head. She placed her chin on top of her hand as she propped herself up more on his chest. **"I'm not jealous. Seriously I'm not. I'm just scared Alec. Scared that somehow, you'll realize that her and your baby would need you more than I would and that you'll change your mind and be with her instead."**

Alec knitted his brows in response. Pressing his lips, he moved to sit up forcing her to do the same. Lifting up his hand, he cupped the sides of her neck and held her gaze with his own. **"Max, I love you. I'm in love with you. Hell I've wanted you since that day in your cell. Whatever the result maybe, I'm not goin' to leave you. I'm not goin' to change my mind. Now it's not goin' to be easy but I plan to stick to this 'til the end. That or until you say you don't want me anymore…"**

Max grabbed his hands and moved to crawl over him until she was now straddling his lap, she held his gaze intently. **"Alec, I love you. I've already fallen in love with you. In fact, I've fallen so deep that I don't even know how to get out of it, not that I'm planning to or even want to. Hell I even went as far as offering myself to be your mate."**

Alec placed his hands over her bare hips and smiled. **"Do you have any idea how much you're makin' this sappy scene of us into a down right sexy one?" **Max rolled her eyes but couldn't help but notice his apparent erection from underneath her. Raising an eyebrow, she turned to look down at him then half smirked. **"You do realize that we're trying to have a conversation here right?" **she asked as she lifted up her gaze and then purposely grinded her body slowly against his own. Alec had to grit his teeth and tried to suppress his groan, unfortunate for him, he failed. Miserably at that. His groan sent shivers down her spine. **"Yeah well it's kind of hard to concentrate on the conversation when you're grindin' on me like that..." **Max bit down on her bottom lip as she pressed her heated entrance to his hardened length.

"**Jesus Maxie… what are you tryin' to do? Kill me?"**

She half smirked before turning to look at him intently. **"Are you complaining? I mean this **_**is **_**your fault. I really believe that you've made me addicted to this stuff…"**

"**Oh you mean sex… Maxie, you've just been a prude for a damn long time…"**

"**Prude? I'll show you prude…"**

"**Son of a… Max!"**

"**Still goin' to call me prude?"**

"**Are you kiddin'? Hell yeah! That actually felt good. Wait… Max… What are you doin'? Max… Maxie… Baby come on… Oh shit…"**

* * *

**"You want me to invite her to the rooftop and push her off the ledge? I can make it look like an accident..."**

Max exhaled loudly and turned to look back at OC. **"I wish it was that easy Boo. I mean look at her, acting all sweet and innocent. Oh pity me I'm pregnant and the father doesn't want anything to do with me... Psh. She's one obsessed bitch if you asked me."**

Original Cindy had to shake her head at that. Both of them turned their attention back to Lindsay and Alec who was animatedly talking to her. Why Alec couldn't see right through her was beyond Max. Even Original Cindy was wondering as well. It could be the fact that she had been a good friend to him for so long that it was that easy for him to trust her. The question was, was she really being that understanding and truthful friend right now? Max had her doubts. Even if she tried, she couldn't seem to bring herself to trust the other X5. There was just something about her, Max just couldn't quite put her finger on it.

**"That medic hasn't said anything about that result?"**

**"No. Patch's connection is apparently working on a case right now and he can't seem to hook him up. All he can do is wait."**

**"What about Carr? He's a doctor. I'm sure he has connections too. And then there's Logan..."**

**"It's not easy Cindy. Especially when those damn cops outside is doubling their security, they're starting to wonder why we haven't run out supplies yet."**

**"Damn fools... They should just leave us alone. Haven't they noticed that we haven't made any attempts to provoke them?"**

**"They're not openminded like some people I know OC."**

Original Cindy had to smile at her remark. She moved to walk over to where Max was and gave her a good tight hug. Max in turn closed her eyes and let OC's arm envelop her. She realized she needed it more than ever, with everything that's been happening around them, most especially this whole Lindsay deal.

**"Okay so I know that it's too early for this but I couldn't help it. I made a list of baby names. One for each category."**

**"Oh?"**

**"Yeah, that's the list for boys and in the back is the list for girls."**

**"Huh..." **was all Alec could manage to respond as he looked down at the piece of paper she had handed to him. **"Don't worry you really don't have to pick yet, I just wanted to show it to you. You can make a list of your own and show it to me, then when we're ready we can just narrow the names down to the ones we actually like..." **

Alec creased his brows at that. Baby names? Yikes. The reality of this situation was finally beginning to sink in and he really wished Patch would hurry up with those damn DNA test already. Of course he still had reservations, but with what she was doing, the idea was sinking faster than he thought it would. He found himself being protective of her for some reason although, there was this nagging feeling deep inside of him. Weren't pregnant women, specifically X5s emit this dictinct smell of pregnancy? Not that he was an expert on this but Gem had that particular smell. Well he could be wrong since she was in labor that day. Dammit. Now he wished he paid attention to sex education 101 more.

**"Alec..."**

He blinked then turned to look at her, she had her brows raised then she chuckled softly. **"Too much excitement for you?" **Alec half smirked at that and shook his head. **"I was just checkin' out this list you made..." **

**"Uh-huh... it's okay. You can be honest. It's overwhelming huh?"**

Alec pressed his lips then nodded. **"A little bit yeah..." **Lindsay reached out and rubbed the side of his arm soothingly, a smile playing over her lips. **"It's okay. This is overwhelming me too. I suddenly can't drink whatever I want and eat whatever I want. Plus the morning sickness... trust me, you wouldn't want to be around me when that happens..." **Alec made a face before handing the paper back to her.

**"Ugh... Can I just give her one good smack on the head? She's all over him!"**

Original Cindy couldn't help but smirk. **"Be my guest Sugar. Because I was gon' do it for you. Actually Boo, I'm wonderin' what you still doin' here with me. You should be standin' over there with yo' boy. And yo' the one who should be all over him not her. Not that that fits your MO or anythin'..." **Max pressed her lips and tilted her head to the side as she looked at OC. Original Cindy shrugged. **"Hey, ever since you and yo' boy hooked up you turned into this girly girl. Not that I'm complaining or anythin'. Original Cindy just ain't use seein' you like this..." **Max didn't know how to react at that and OC never failed to notice that. Pursing her lips, she grabbed Max's shoulders and forced her to face the two transgenics standing not far from where they were. Leaning in she whispered over her friend's ear.

**"Go git yo' man Boo..."**

Exhaling loudly, Max nodded and moved to walk over to where Alec and Lindsay were. Her strides confident. Sexy. **"Hey you..."** she greeted him sweetly in particular before draping her arm across the back of his waist. Turning to look at her, Alec smiled and instantly draped his arm over her shoulder, neither noticed the scowl on Lindsay's face. Her face even darkened when Alec tilted his head down and in response, Max stood on her tiptoes as their lips met halfway. There was nothing sweet about the kiss, at least to Lindsay, although she was sure Romeo and Juliet would beg to differ. She fought the strong urge to scoff or anything remotely close to scoffing.

Original Cindy watched the three transgenics before her, she had to purse her lips at the interaction between the three. She couldn't help but huff lightly. **"These are the days of our lives..." **she muttered to herself before shaking her head and walking away.

The kiss ended with a soft smacking sound before both them pulled back, a smile on their lips. Max turned to look at Lindsay, a rather fake smile plastered over her lips. Hey, at least she was being civil to her, that was the only thing she could really offer to the bitch. **"I really hate to do this but I think I have to steal Alec away now, we have that thing waiting for us down at my office..."**

**"Oh? What sort of thing?"**

Max gritted her teeth at that as she forced the smile on her lips once more. Bitch. Alec didn't fail to notice it. He could tell Max was restraining herself hard in not saying anything crass to the other transgenic. Time for intervention he thought. **"I asked Biggs and Mole to have a list of all the X6 around TC including their ages. We need to know how many needs ummm education about certain, specific _stuff_. We can't have tons to X6 doin' experiments and what not..."**

Lindsay giggled. **"That's wise... well okay. I'll let you go then. Don't forget tomorrow night though..." **she said as she addressed it to Alec before turning to look at Max. Of course her intention was to annoy the hell out of her. **"I'm making him dinner you know. You can come if you want..."**

Ugh. Just. One. Smack. Max smiled at her, forcibly at that. **"Yeah sure. I'd love to join..."**

**"Ookay. We'll just drop on by tomorrow night. See you then Lindsay..." **With that said, Alec tugged at Max who was currently trying to win a staring match with the other transgenic. If looks could kill...

Max was forced to tear her eyes away from Lindsay and turn her attention on the path they were currently taking when she felt a none so gentle tug from Alec. But it wasn't enough to hurt her or anything, his intentions were to catch her attention more than anything. **"You okay over there?" **Blinking, she turned to look at him and nodded. **"Yeah... I'll be fine. She just... drains me you know." **Alec moved his hand to grab the side of her neck and pulled her head to him as he placed a soft lingering kiss over her forehead. **"You do realize that somethin' good is comin' out of this little charade you're puttin' up with her right?" **She creased her brows and tilted her head up to look at him. **"What's that?"**

He smiled. Brightly. **"You're makin' me fall in love with you even more. Now I know it sounds like a line but..."**

**"Alec?"**

Alec stopped finishing his sentence and turned to look at Max. Max stopped walking and grabbed the lapel of his jacket and roughly pulled his head down to hers. She crashed her lips onto his own and kissed him deeply. Almost desperately. A soft groan tore from the back of Alec's throat. He creased his brows and kissed her back with the same fervor. For a moment, it felt that the world around them stopped spinning and that it was just the two of them, no one else. Neither pulled back until they felt that they were already out of breath. Alec rested his forehead against hers, a satisfied smile playing on his lips.

**"I refuse to let her win you over Alec. I know what she's trying to do. I'm not blind. And you may not believe me, but wait and see. Her true colors would come out eventually..."**

Alec pressed his lips at that. **"Max, I'm not lettin' my guard down completely when it comes to her. And if I did, you have my permission to knock some sense into me. Literally." **Max had to half smirk at that. **"Promise?" **Alec had to laugh softly at that as he shook his head just because it was that amusing to hear her say that. He nodded. **"Promise."**

**"Good." **Then a light smack upside his head followed. Alec pulled back and glared at her. **"The hell was that for?"**

**"You promised. So shut up."**

Alec groaned at that. **"I'm goin' to give up arguing with you from now on..."**

Max laughed softly at that before lacing her fingers with his own. **"Don't worry Boo... I'll make it up to you..." **she said before playfully wagging her brows at him. Alec lofted an eyebrow at that.

**"You know I think I'm rubbin' off on you..."**

**"So?"**

**"Nothin' it's just a scary thought..."**

**"Shut up."**

**"Make me..."**

Max paused at that and eyed Alec, he in turn grinned toothily at her. Max rolled her eyes which made Alec laugh softly. Leaning in, placed a quick kiss over her temple.

**"Don't worry Boo... I'll make it up to you..."**

Max turned to look at him, a half smile playing over her lips. **"You better..." **For a moment, both transgenics forgot their current worries. Like nothing and no else mattered. And that's what they focused on. Both of them tried not to worry about the dark tomorrow ahead of them. If only fate would pick their side this time.

* * *


	11. Beautiful Liar

_**Chapter 11: Beautiful Liar**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DA or any of the original characters on the show.

**Pairing: **MA

**Rating: **Mature for language

**A/N: **Cookies for those who sent in their reviews! Oh and for those who hate Lindsay? Here… -hands everyone a baseball bat-

* * *

She was winning him over, or at least that was what she thought. Almost everyday for the past two weeks Alec had never failed to spend time with her and even though on Alec's part he still had his reservations, he still treated her fairly, like she really deserved his attention. This kind of attention for that matter. Of course Max didn't like it, not one bit but she didn't say anything. Now more than ever, Max worked hard to keep Alec satisfied and happy whenever they were together. She wasn't just going to stand there and mope and bitch at him, no, that would only and surely push him away. Instead, she worked hard and Alec didn't fail to notice it. If anything, he loved her more for it. 

"**Hey Patch… where's the fire?"**

"**Fire? There's no fire."**

Lindsay rolled her eyes. Medics. Manticore should have also included common verbal usage in their training. **"You seemed to be in a hurry. Where are you off to anyway?"**

Great. Of all people he would run into, he had to run into 231, the very transgenic he was trying to avoid. **"Oh uh… I was looking for Alec. We're getting low in supplies so I have to give this list to him…"**

"**Oh? Well he's coming down by my place. Why don't you give the list to me and I'll give it to him." **she said as she held out her hand for the small white envelope he was carrying. Gritting his teeth, Patch held the envelope closer to his body before he shook his head. **"It's okay. This can wait. But thanks for the offer…" **Patch nodded and walked past her. Big mistake. Lindsay managed to snatch the envelope from his grasp. Patch quickly turned around and tried to retrieve it. **"Give that back 231. That's for Alec not for you."**

Lindsay smirked as she looked at the envelope. **"Patch, do you really think I'm stupid enough to buy that lie of yours? I mean… if this is just some stupid list, then you wouldn't even have hesitated in giving it to me…"**

Patch pressed his lips and moved to lunge at the transgenic. There was no way he was giving up the papers that easily and there was no way he was allowing her to make him fail on this one. But he wasn't built for hand-to-hand combat. He was a trained medic not a soldier like Alec. Not like Lindsay. With one quick twist, Patch found himself pinned up against the wall. He groaned and coughed slightly as Lindsay put pressure on his throat, he began struggling. Lindsay smirked.

**"You know, the more you struggle, the more chances you hurt yourself…"**

**"Give… it… back…"**

"**I don't think so Patch. I think I'll hold on to it."**

Patch began choking when she put more pressure on his throat, he really thought it was the end for him as he was beginning to see white spots.

"**Hey!"**

Lindsay quickly turned around at the voice. Pressing her lips and groaning in frustration, she let Patch go and blurred away from them.

Coughing violently, Patch grab hold of his sore throat and tried to catch his breath. Biggs quickly moved over to where the medic was. **"Patch you okay? What was that all about?"**

"**Alec… I need… to find… Alec…"**

Biggs creased his brows, something was definitely up. Transgenics don't attack their own kind unless of course they lost it or something. **"I'll help you find him." **Patch nodded at that. Biggs moved to drape his arm over the medic's shoulder as he supported him when they started to walk.

"**We have to hurry…"**

* * *

This was definitely not part of her plan. The plan was to make Alec believe that she was really pregnant and when he trusted him enough, she would seduce him. Timing was perfect as well. She was nearing her heat, which meant she had a high probability of getting pregnant. It was a perfect plan. If only Alec was not too damn smart. Shit. Damn it. Lindsay gritted her teeth as she made a stop inside one of the still abandoned rooms found in Terminal City. Exhaling loudly, she made sure that she was not followed before she finally turned her attention on the small white envelope in her hands. What the fuck was inside this envelope that was so important that Patch didn't even trust her with it? Creasing her brows, she tore the seal away and pulled the papers out. She began to read. 

_Subject: Female_

_Series: X5_

_Condition: Pregnant positive, 6 weeks in gestation_

What the hell? Was Max pregnant? So how come neither Alec nor Max said anything? Maybe it wasn't Alec's. Maybe their fearless leader got knocked up by that ordinary. She moved the paper underneath the one she was currently looking at and placed it on top.

_Subject: Female_

_Series: X5_

_DNA Package: __Felis concolor (mountain lion); Zenaida asiatica (white-winged dove)_

_Designation: 331425789624_

"**Shit." **It was 624's results, the same transgenic that she got her specimen from. How could she have been so careless? She should have gotten rid of that kit Patch used as soon as he was done with the test. A frustrated groan tore from the back of her throat.

_**Flashback**_

"_Don't worry about it. It's really no big deal." _

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Dee, it's totally okay. At least this way you can surprise Jase without him being suspicious of anything."_

_Dee smiled at her. "Thanks Lindsay. This really means lot. Jase and I have been trying so hard to get pregnant and he almost gave up. I can feel it. I know I'm pregnant but I wanna be one hundred percent sure."_

"_Well that's what med bay's are for. Anyways, just relax okay? In the meantime, try and focus on other things while you're waiting. I'll be back later with your results."_

_**End of flashback**_

"**Think Lindsay think!" **Frustrated, she shoved the papers back into the envelope. The only other person who knew about the results so far was Patch. Of course killing the medic was a rather stupid and suspicious plan. And she still had to come up with an excuse why she attacked the medic. Another frustrated groan tore from her lips. Damn plan was perfect! Returning her eyes to the envelope she was holding, she huffed. First things first. Digging into her pocket, she pulled out a lighter and lighted it. She placed the envelope above it and lit it up. A smirk formed on her lips as she watched the paper burn and turn into dust. No evidence. Patch has got nothing on her. Then it hit her. Patch was not exactly a saint, if anything the damn medic was a pig. Half of the female population hated going to med bay whenever he was there. And if there was anyone who can back her up on this, it was Kitty. A transhuman who didn't seem to be fond of their fearless leader, that in itself was a bonus. Suddenly she felt as if she was beginning to see light. She was good at lying and acting that much she knew. So. What else should she do? Lie and act.

Plan was still intact. It may have not gone smoothly but she still found a way to fix it. Lindsay had to smile at that. What was it that they say? Ah yes, there's light at the end of the tunnel.

Perfect.

* * *

"**Alec!"**

"**Yo…" **Alec replied as he tore his eyes away from the boob tube he managed to score during one of their heists. He creased his brows when he found Biggs with Patch. The medic looked like he was roughed up, to say the least. **"What happened to you?"**

"**Lindsay. I was looking for you when I crossed paths with her. Sir… she took those results you needed…"**

"**What?!"**

Patch cringed when Alec raised his voice. Biggs took a step forward and placed a hand on Alec's shoulder. **"Easy there Chief. He's lucky I found them. Lindsay was about to choke the life out of him, when she saw me, she just stopped and blurred away from us. "**

Alec gritted his teeth. Damn her. He turned his eyes from Patch to Biggs. **"Find her. I don't care if you have to drag her ass into my office kicking and screaming, just find her." **Biggs nodded at that. **"Got it Chief." **With that said, he walked out of the lounge area.

"**I'm sorry sir. I tried to stop her. I really did."**

Alec shook his head and placed a hand on his shoulder. **"No I'm sorry for blowing up on you like that. Come on. We're goin' to find out the truth once and for all." **Patch nodded. Offering the medic a small smile, Alec turned off the TV before moving to walk towards the direction of his office, the medic following closely behind him.

_**30 minutes later…**_

Max paced back and forth impatiently. **"What the hell's taking them so long? It shouldn't be hard to find one crazy X5 around TC right?" **Sighing softly, Alec stood up and walked over to where Max was and stopped her from pacing. He wrapped his arms around her tiny frame. **"They will be here any minute now. I know it's easier said than done but will you sit down and try to relax? You pacing ain't really helping you know…"**

"**I'm sorry. I just… I can't help it Alec. I just want this to be over…"**

Alec opened his mouth to say something when the door to his office opened. Biggs and Mole came inside with Kitty and Lindsay in tow. He had to crease his brows when he saw Lindsay. He was sort of expecting her to be bitchy, defensive even, but there she was standing close to Kitty with her nose red and eyes puffy. Had she been crying? Alec gritted his teeth as he let Max go and faced the four newcomers.

"**What the hell happened?"**

Biggs and Mole looked at each other. Mole shrugged. Pressing his lips, Biggs sighed softly. **"We found her in Kitty's room. She was crying…." **Turning to look at Lindsay, he sighed softly once again. **"Tell him what you told us."**

Sniffing, Lindsay nodded then lifted up her head to finally look at Alec. **"I was on my way back to my room when I saw Patch. Silly me greeted him and he just came on to me without any warning. I told him to stop Alec, but he wouldn't. I had to defend myself. What Biggs saw was me trying to defend myself."**

"**Liar! You took important papers from me! When I tried to get them back you tried to kill me!"**

"**Papers? What papers? I took nothing from you Patch! I was so nice to you and this is how you repay me?"**

Lindsay started to sob. Kitty moved to wrap her arms around her friend and glared at Patch. **"Lies. All lies. Tell them how rude of a medic you are Patch."**

"**I don't know what you're talking about…"**

Kitty scoffed at that. She turned her attention to Alec. **"Ever wondered why no female transgenics and transhumans go to med bay when it's his shift? It's because he's a pig. Wouldn't even be surprised if that's what's in his cocktail…"**

"**Sir don't listen to them!"**

Alec exhaled loudly as he fought the urge to groan out in frustration. **"Just be out with it already!"**

Kitty growled at that. **"He's a pig! He's been harassing females. Touching and caressing them during examinations. He did it to me. He did it to Lindsay. She had a right to defend herself. Biggs should have let her kill him!"**

Alec pulled his head back at the accusation. Now this he was not expecting, nobody had even bothered to tell him or Max this problem, until now of course. He creased his brows before turning to look at Patch. **"Is that true? You've been harassing females here?"**

Patch gritted his teeth. Damn fucking transhuman. He was trying to change. He really was and just when he thought he had been given a new chance this blows up in his face big time.

"**Answer me!"**

Patch cringed and nodded furiously. Gritting his teeth, Alec lunged forward and grabbed the medic by the collar of his shirt and lifted him off the ground. **"You stupid son of a bitch…"**

Biggs, Mole and Max rushed to where Alec and Patch was and tried to pry away Alec from the other transgenic. **"Alec please let go of him. This will not solve anything. Boo please…"**

Pressing his lips, Alec finally let go of Patch. Biggs and Mole grabbed the medic's arm and ushered him out of the office.

"**No wait! Sir please… I have to tell you something…"**

Max paused and turned to look at Patch as he was being escorted outside, his words catching her attention, but it was already too late. Before he could even say something, Mole had closed the door leaving Alec, Max, Kitty and Lindsay inside the office. Turning to look back at Alec, she lifted up her hand and snaked it over his neck and pulled her to him. She planted a deep kiss on his lips before pulling back and offering him a small smile. **"Easy tiger. Take a deep breath…"**

Alec had to huff at that. **"I think you got the wrong cat there Maxie…"**

"**Hey… I had to make you smile somehow…"**

"**Can we guys get you a room or something?"**

Both leaders had to tear their eyes away from each other and looked at Kitty and Lindsay. Kitty had that annoyed look on her face, although it was a little bit hard to tell considering she had a face of a cat. Literally. Pressing his lips, he let Max go and walked over towards her and Lindsay. He tilted his head to the side as he looked at the other X5.

"**You okay?"**

"**I can't believe that you were actually prepared to take his side. If I'm being such a damn burden to you Alec then nevermind. I don't need shit from you or her."**

Alec pulled his head back at the accusation. Well, it wasn't far from the truth. He'd actually jump at the chance of getting himself off the hook on this one. He felt a pang of guilt as he looked down for a moment.

"**I'm sorry Lindsay. I just…"**

"**Don't okay? I don't need you." **Lindsay tore her eyes away from Alec and turned to look at Max. **"He's all yours. Come on Kitty, I'm tired." **Nodding, Kitty ushered her friend out of Alec's office. A soft click echoed inside the room as the door closed.

"**Well that went **_**great**_**…"**

Alec huffed before turning his attention back to Max. Walking over to where she was, he stopped in front of her and placed his hands over his hips. **"I'm sorry Max. Believe me, I want this to be over too but honestly? At this point, I don't know who or what to believe. But you saw and heard Patch admit on the accusations…"**

"**Yeah I did. You also didn't give him a chance to explain Alec."**

Alec pressed his lips at that. **"And actually hear him tell his pathetic excuse to harass girls? No thanks."**

Max sighed softly as she took a step forward and lifted up her hand. She cupped his cheek and offered him a small smile. **"It'll be okay. I'll handle Patch. And I can't believe I'm going to say this but you go and fix things with Lindsay. Can't have the baby hating you too you know…"**

Alec smiled as he moved to place his hand on top of her own. **"I love you."**

"**I love you too. Now go. Before I change my mind…"**

"**Yes ma'am…"**

Leaning in, he placed a soft quick kiss on her lips before pulling back, winking playfully at her and finally made his way out of the office.

* * *

Lindsay sniffled as she let Kitty guide her to her place. **"It'll be okay Lindsay... I'm sure Alec would come around you know. He may have changed when he got out of Manticore but I'm sure he'll be responsible enough not to let you do this all by yourself..." **Lindsay nodded in response and sniffled again. So far so good. Everyone bought her little act. Even Max. She fought the urge to smirk. Soon, she would have Alec wrapped around her finger he wouldn't even know what hit him.

Alec McDowell was going to be hers. Totally and completely hers and there was no way that she would let anyone stand in her way. Not that medic. Not even Max Guevara.

* * *


	12. The Truth Shall Set You Free

_**Chapter 12: Truth Shall Set You Free**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the show or any of the original characters from it.

**Pairing: **MA

**Rating:** Mature for language

**A/N: **Okay guys, this is the final chapter. It's been really great considering this is my first fic ever. I know I need more improvement and I really am trying. Anyways, super many thanks to those who read this. I promise to do better in my next fics. And speaking of other fics, please read When You're Gone. Now, let's get on with the show.

* * *

Her blood boiled. For the past week Malibu Barbie had seem to manage to pry Alec away from her and as the day passed, she had come to a conclusion that Alec was spending more time with blondie rather than with her. She gritted her teeth. 

"**You know what would be easier? Tell Alec what you have been noticing."**

Max sighed softly and shook her head at that. **"I don't want to play that nagging girlfriend OC."**

"**Yeah well you can't play the quiet girlfriend either. She's clearly tryin' to steal yo' man away from you. And she's doin' it bit by bit. Girl, if Alec can't see that then you should tell him."**

Max pressed her lips upon hearing that. Original Cindy had a point. Of course she was starting to worry that Alec might be on the way of changing his mind about this, about them, about her. Dammit. She can't let that bitch win. There was no way in hell that she would allow that to happen and the fact that she had this nagging feeling that was tugging at her heart constantly. Ugh! Where was Patch when she needed to talk to him? Her only hope of clarifying everything was missing.

"**I need to find Patch Cindy. He's the one who knows what the truth is. And I have to find it out fast, before it's too late…"**

Original Cindy nodded in response. **"Well we can ask around…"**

"**Or I can just ask Biggs and Mole. They were the ones who last saw him."**

"**Why didn't you think of this sooner?"**

"**Because I was busy being mad. Now I'm done moping. Let's go find them."**

"**Finally, those common sense are kickin' in, ever since you and Alec hooked up I swear you seemed to have lost your bitchiness."**

"**Yeah well the bitch is finally back."**

Smirking Original Cindy nodded at this and followed Max out of the door. It was high time she did something about this, about Malibu Barbie. Max Guevara was done being the nice girl. It was time to bite back, so to speak.

* * *

Silently she eyed him. Did he had any idea how much she wanted him? Lindsay sighed softly as she kept her eyes trained on him. Alec was on the couch trying to consolidate a report he had with him when he came over. Pressing her lips, she moved off the bed and then moved over towards the couch and plopped right next to him. 

"**Alec I'm bored not to mention my hormones are pretty much out of whacked. We have to do something before I go really crazy…"**

"**I have to finish this. Why don't you go and watch TV? I'll join you in a few…"**

Lindsay rolled her eyes. She hated the fact that he didn't even looked at her as he responded. That only meant she had to try harder, needless to say she was getting a little bit frustrated. Where was the old Alec when you needed him? This was all Max's fault. She took him away from her. Moving forward, she snatched the papers off Alec's hands and tossed on the coffee table and then moved to straddle Alec's lap.

"**Hey… What are you doing?"**

"**Relax… we're not going to do anything that you wouldn't have fun…"**

Gritting his teeth, Alec grabbed her hips and gently tried to push her off him. **"Come on Lindsay… this ain't happening."**

"**Alec I'm fucking horny!"**

"**And I'm supposed to do somethin' about it? We're not together Lindsay. You may be pregnant with my child but I'm not your mate. You wanna get laid? Find someone else."**

Lindsay creased her brows, a hurt look plastered all over her face. Pressing her lips, she pushed off him and made her way back to the bed. Plopping down on it face down she began to cry. Or at least that was what she made him to believe.

Alec closed his eyes once he heard her sniffling. Great. Just great. Exhaling loudly, he forced himself to stand up, made his way towards the edge of the bed and looked at her.

"**Come on Lindsay. You know we can't…"**

"**You mean you won't. Alec you have no idea how this is hard for me. My hormones are driving me crazy with all the cravings, not just with food. And believe me, if my body would only allow it, I'd have sex with someone else, but I can't. This body wants you Alec. Only you. I can't help it."**

Alec lifted up his hand and scratched the back of his ear. What was he supposed to do? Do whatever she wanted? That wasn't possible. Needless to say Max would kick his ass if he so much entertained any thoughts of getting physical with another girl. Well not just another girl, this was Lindsay. Of course getting intimate with her was totally not an option. Pursing his lips, he moved to sit on the edge of the bed. **"Lindsay… there really isn't anything I can do about this. I'm really sorry."**

"**Just go Alec. Leave me alone. I don't need you here right now, not when I'm feeling like this."**

Sighing softly, Alec stood up and walked back to the couch. Bending forward, he grabbed the papers as well as the envelope on the coffee table and placed the papers inside it. Looking back at her one last time, he turned to leave.

Keeping close tabs on his movements, she sniffed loudly for effect before turning her head towards Alec's direction.

"**Where are you going?"**

Alec paused and creased his brows at the question, he turned to look at her. **"You told me to leave you alone. That's what I'm doin'."**

She shook her head, pushed herself up and sat on the bed. **"No don't. I didn't mean it. I'm just… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to demand something like that with you. I know Alec, it's not my place to do that. I just… can you just lay with me instead? Until I fall asleep? Please?"**

He stood there thinking for a moment. With creased brows, he looked back at her. **"Alright okay. No funny stuff?"**

"**No funny stuff. I just need you to hold me right now. That's all I'm going to ask. I promise."**

Alec nodded before moving to place the envelope down the table again and made his way towards the bed. Lindsay shifted and made a space for Alec to lie in. A smile adorned her lips. As soon as Alec was settled next to her, she moved to lay her head on his chest and draped her arm over his waist. She smirked when he felt him tensed up a bit before he finally found a way to relax. It was only a matter of time. Alec was going to be hers again. She will make sure of that.

* * *

"**I haven't seen him since that day that we dragged his ass out from Alec's office Max." **Mole said before turning to look at Biggs who was standing beside him. The transgenic nodded in agreement. 

"**Me too. That was the last time I saw him. Another medic is filling up his shift for the past week. We can ask around though if you want."**

Max shook her head. **"No it's okay. I'll hunt him down myself. Thanks for the offer though." **Smiling she turned and sighed softly. Original Cindy reached out for her arm and gently rubbed it up and down as they stepped out of the lounge area.

"**So where to now?"**

"**Patch's room. Maybe we can get a clue there…"**

"**And if we don't find anything there?"**

"**Ask other medics if they know something."**

OC nodded in response. **"Aight then. Lead the way…" **

With a short nod, Max lead Original Cindy towards the room where the medic occupied or at least used to. Max turned to look at Original Cindy when they reached the door before the transgenic reached for the door handle and turned it. Pushing the door open, she was surprised to find Patch standing over the lone drawer inside the room. Patch quickly turned to look towards the door and swallowed when he saw Max. He really thought he was in trouble now. Max creased her brows.

"**Patch? What are you doing here?"**

"**I was just getting some more of my stuff. I'll be out of here before you know it."**

Max shook her head and stepped further inside the room. **"Who said I want you out of here?"**

Patch stopped what he was doing and turned to look at her, his brows knitted. **"What do you want then?" **he figured to ask before he continued rummaging through his clothes drawer.

"**Before Mole and Biggs dragged you out of the office, you were trying to tell Alec something. What was it?"**

Patch had to smirk at that. One week had already passed and she was just asking now? But then again, he had been hiding out, staying clear from the path of everyone especially the paths of Terminal City's appointed leaders. Taking a few sets of clothes out from the drawer, Patch tossed them unto the bed and unzipped his backpack. Stuffing his hands inside the bag, he unzipped another zipper located inside the bag and took out folded, almost crumpled pieces of paper. Standing up straight, he turned to look at Max and handed it to her.

"**I was able to make copies just in case. And I'm sure glad I did. I wanted to give that to you but I didn't know how you'd react if you saw me so I just stayed away."**

Max took the papers from him and looked at it for a few seconds before she finally opened them up. She creased her brows as she began reading the results.

_Subject: Female_

_Series: X5_

_Condition: Pregnant positive, 6 weeks in gestation_

Her heart beat faster inside her chest, if her memory serves her right this was about right, and add one more week she would be seven weeks pregnant right now. So what was that important thing Patch wanted to tell Alec?

"**Second page."**

Tossing the medic a quick glance and a nod, Max turned to the second page and began to read the results once again. Original Cindy moved to look over Max's shoulder to see the results as well.

_Subject: Female_

_Series: X5_

_DNA Package: Felis concolor (mountain lion); Zenaida asiatica (white-winged dove)_

_Designation: 331425789624_

624? Max creased her brows. Wait... This was not... Lifting up her gaze, she looked back at Patch. **"Lindsay's designation is 231 right?" **

"**Yeah. That's right. That's what I was trying to tell Alec. He was right. The urine sample 231 gave me was not hers. 624 is the one pregnant, not 231. I bet her plan is to convince Alec she's pregnant and most likely while doing that, she's actually going to try and get pregnant…"**

Max folded the paper again and gritted her teeth. Blinking, she nodded at Patch and offered the medic a small smile. **"Thanks." **Patch nodded and smiled back at her, quite thankful that she finally found a solution to her problem and that somehow he had something to do with that.

"**I'm really trying to change Max. Believe me."**

Max nodded in response. **"We'll talk about that later okay? In the mean time, I have to hunt a certain Malibu Barbie and possibly tear her limb from limb." **With that said, Max walked out of the door.

"**Okay, I'll make sure she doesn't really do that…" **Original Cindy managed to say before she followed Max outside.

Patch was left there standing and smiling. He had finally done something right and it damn felt good. He was going to show them that he could do this, that he could change for the better. He just hoped that their fearless leader was not too late into making their second in command see what Lindsay was trying to do. It didn't even take a genius to figure it out. Patch was sure that Lindsay was going to be in a whole lot of trouble if Alec finally found out. All hell would break lose he thought.

* * *

Max pushed the door open. She didn't found it necessary to knock. She was mad, no make that furious. Original Cindy had tried her best to have the furious transgenic calm down but there was nothing the ordinary could do at the moment. Before they rounded the corner, Max had told OC to just stay clear. Being inside a room with three transgenics who was about to do a confrontation was not an ideal situation for an ordinary to be in. And even though OC was adamant in coming, Max had managed to convince her to just stay out of it.

_"I can handle it Cindy. You know I can."_

_"Okay. Just do me a favor and slap her good for me aight?"_

Gritting her teeth, Max eyed the two forms lying comfortably in the bed, cuddling. Cuddling? Okay. Kill Lindsay then kick Alec's ass later.

Alec lifted his head up to see who had just come in and creased his brows when he saw Max. Oh crap. This was not good. He sat up quickly which startled the other transgenic that was lying beside him. **"Baby what's wrong?" **she asked before turning to follow his line of sight. Lindsay pressed her lips and rolled her eyes.

"**Oh… it's you."**

Alec swung his legs on the edge of the bed and stood up. **"Max it's not what you…"**

"**Shut up!"**

Alec had to pause at the outburst. He could see rage in her eyes but the anger was not really directed at him but towards Lindsay, because all this time, Max had not taken her eyes off the other transgenic since she stepped inside the room.

Lindsay smirked as she too got up from the bed and turned to look at Alec. **"Are you just going to stand there and let her talk to you like that? You know Alec, if I was your girlfriend, I wouldn't even talk to you like that…"**

Alec raised his brows at that and turned to look at Lindsay with a glare. She shouldn't have done that. Then he saw a movement from the corner of his eye. Max was going to lunge at her and he saw it just in time. Moving in between Max and Lindsay, Alec caught Max just in time before she was able to tackle the other female transgenic.

"**Dammit Alec let me go! She's a fuckin' bitch! Can't you see that?!"**

Alec gritted his teeth as he tightened his hold on Max. **"Maybe if you clue me in on why you're callin' her a bitch…"**

Max stopped trying to get out of Alec's grip and instead tore her eyes away from Lindsay and turned to look at Alec. **"She's a fuckin' liar Alec." **Jerking her arm free from Alec's grip, she moved it behind her, pulled the paper Patch had given her earlier from her back pocket and slightly slammed it on Alec's chest. It wasn't enough to hurt him though.

Creasing his brows, he tilted his head down and looked at the paper before he lifted up his hand and took it. Pressing his lips, he unfolded the paper.

At first, Lindsay could not help but smirk when Alec stood between her and Max. She had assumed that Alec was trying to protect her and with the response Alec gave Max when the latter called her a bitch only made the smirk into a full blown smile. But just as soon as the smile appeared, it was gone the minute she saw the papers that Max had slightly shoved into Alec's chest. Her heart raced inside her chest as she watched Alec open the folded papers. No. No way. She had burned the original copies. Fuck. Damn medic must have created copies of it. Instinct told her to grab the papers so that was what she did, she lunged at Alec with an intention to take the papers away from him.

Alec was able to jerk the papers away from her grasp just in time and pushed her away from him making her lose her balance for a moment. As she stumbled and tried to regain her balance, Max quickly stepped in between her and Alec, making sure Alec had enough space to finally see what was inside. Lindsay creased her brows as she finally felt helpless. Even though she had ten years of training inside Manticore, she knew she was no match for Max, especially not when Alec was there to protect his so-called mate.

Pressing his lips, Alec finally turned his attention back to the papers he was holding in his hand and started to read. It wasn't until he reached the next page that he showed a more visible reaction. The last line seemed to glare back at him as he stared at it.

_Designation: 331425789624_

She lied, made him believe that she was pregnant, that she was being this damn good friend to him no matter how screwed up the situation was and the fucked up part was, he totally fell for her act. Hook, line and sinker. Gritting his teeth, he tore his eyes away from the paper and looked at Lindsay. Intently. His transgenic hearing immediately zeroed in on her heartbeat. It was beating so hard one would thought that it would explode at any moment. He stalked forward, his eyes trained on her like a predator eyeing his prey.

When he brushed past her, Max didn't even made any attempt to stop Alec. She figured that she really did not have to do anything. She was sure Alec was now boiling mad at Lindsay basically because she was a crazy, obsessed ex-girlfriend who lied big time about being pregnant with his child. This was something that one should not really lie about not when one was on the right frame of mind that is.

Lindsay took a step back until something behind her stopped her from moving further, she didn't even had time process what it was. All she could focus on was how mad Alec was at her. Alec stopped right in front of her and held up the copies of the results for her to see. **"You lied to me?"**

"**Alec I…"**

"**You fuckin' lied to me? I know I had hurt you but this is just way beyond crazy Lindsay. Not only did you lie but you manipulated me. You made me believe that you really were pregnant… You made my life so fuckin' complicated… And you seriously posed a threat on my relationship with Max."**

"**Alec I'm sorry, just please let me…"**

"**Shut the fuck up! You don't belong here Lindsay. If this is what you are capable of then this clan doesn't really need you…"**

"**Do you even know what you're doing Alec?"**

"**Yes I do. Our people are trying to work together to be united, to be free, and if you're capable of ruining relationships within our unit, I suggest you get out. Now. Before you cause some serious damage."**

"**Alec…"**

Alec eyed her. **"Beat it." **And he really hoped she would. It didn't matter to him at that moment that she was a female because hell he wanted to slap her across the face. Hard.

Lindsay creased her brows. Defeated, she sighed and started to make her way towards the door. Max pressed her lips, she was going to regret this but something had to be done. **"Wait... You don't have to really go…"**

Alec creased his brows and quickly turned to look at Max. **"What?! Maxie…"**

"**No Alec, let me handle this. Please?"**

He did not like this, not one bit, but all he could do was nod before he folded his arms across his chest. He let Max continue. Max turned her attention back at the other X5. **"You can stay but in the farthest part of Terminal City. You are not permitted to mingle with other transgenics or transhumans. As far as rations are concerned, someone will send you your supplies and that's it. No special requests. If you want to come back, that's something you have to work hard for. Trust is something that's hard to come by Lindsay, when you have it you have to do everything you can to keep it and once you break it, it's not easy to get it back."**

Pressing her lips, Lindsay nodded. **"I love Alec Max. I'd do anything for him that's why I did what I did. I'm sorry." **Turning around she walked out of the door and closed it behind her. It was finally over.

Complete and utter silence followed once the soft click was heard. Was it really over? Were they really free to be with each other? Pursing his lips, Alec moved to unfold his arms across his chest.

"**So… does this mean we get to have hot hardcore sex now?"**

Max rolled her eyes before smirking and turned to face Alec. **"You just have to cheapen the moment huh?"**

Alec smirked as he moved to take a step forward and somewhat closing the distance between them. Reaching for her waist, he pulled her towards him to which Max responded with her arms snaking around his neck.

"**Of course. I mean come on, this is us we're talkin' about. You and me, we really don't have any moments."**

"**Oh? And what do we have Mister-I'm-so-hot-every-girl-wants-me?"**

"**Hot hardcore sex."**

"**You're incorrigible."**

"**Oh come on Maxie, admit it. You know you want to…" **he replied as he wagged his brows playfully at her,.

"**I hate you."**

"**No. You love me. So much in fact that you can't stand not bein' able to touch me…"**

"**Shut up."**

"**Make me."**

Max raised her brow at that. Yep. Alec McDowell was pretty much hopeless. But then again, so was she. Hopelessly in love with him that is. Smiling, she pulled his head down to hers as she leaned in and met his lips halfway. Finally, fate was on their side. For the first time in their lives, Max Guevara and Alec McDowell could not ask for anything more. At least for now…

_**- THE END -**_


End file.
